Nothing Really has Changed, has it?
by ThekidVince
Summary: After 20 years, the campers are STILL caught up in Chris' web of sadistic mind torture. But come on, they are 36 now. Things had to change right? Not main characters are not one of the couples in the story. Lines now fixed. Didn't know that happened
1. Chapter 1

"Twenty years had past since they came to this camp. Twenty long and changing years. We've seen loved ones born and passed, president come and go, and the world change, but the pain this show has brought has always been the same. Now generations of people have come to see this show and all the kids it has tortured. We've seen twenty different champions. Now I Chris Mclean is back baby! Why do you see this face, and why do you see this camp? Well, due to the old contracts, all the Season 1 campers must come back to show us how they faired and compete once again. In Total Drama Reunion.

_Old theme song plays and old scenes with the original 22 campers._

The camera starts with the mature host walking along the dock. Chris aged very well. Some grey streaks, but it goes and meshes very well with his look. He looks a bit bigger all around, but is still in fairly good shape for a man in his 40's. He's shown in the exact same clothes he had back when it all began. Oh the memories.

"We would show you the new intro for the first episode, but we didn't want to give anything away right here and now. These twenty-two campers, whom most of you should know. They did after all make it to be famous, rich, and even super models."

"But one camper does go by a new name since her early 20's, so you may be surprised when we show the world who she really is. We even were blown away, no wonder we could not find her. We also had a hard time finding two of the male campers and," He starts to laugh just a bit in his evil way. "Boy are you going to get a kick out of that!"

You know the game; each camper will go through challenges, not quite like the ones they remember from season one. Some, are the same, some are ones we never did. Others, may just be even worse than you could ever expect. We'll, get to that when the times comes." Chris takes a quick pause as the camera pans out to a wider view. You can hear the wave to the first boat coming to port.

"Here's out first middle aged camper, Eva!"

Eva came ready to play the game. No much about her had changed. An inch or so taller, he hair was cut down to the middle of her neck. She was in a plain black jumpsuit, the same one that she wore as a warm up to get the Gold medal in armature wrestling at age 21, and 25. She was just as mean then, as she was now.

"How it going E-"

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Eva said in a rage that honestly, she was just trying to get out of talking to Chris. Chris out of fear complied but when he got up, he was rubbing his back in complaints.

"Nice to see you to." He said continuing on his lower back. "Our next camper is one of the couples that have made it through the years. Yes, a love that has truly held strong. Please welcome surfing legend Bridgette and her husband Geoff."

They came off as a couple, one happy couple. Bridgette could help but feel a little embarrassed by dressing the way they did, but their youngest daughter begged them to wear the shirt she made. Bridgette was in a poorly made shirt that was one-half of her family. He half had Geoff, their oldest son Ryan and the girl herself Kelly. Geoff came with a much more positive feeling towards the second half that had his lovely wife, their oldest daughter Jasmine and the youngest child Brent who could not walk yet.

Geoff still had his hat, but he only wears it rarely and like Chris grey streaks placed in his hair hear and there, however his was thinning a bit as well. His was still in great shape all these years. His body had not let up on bit.

The same could be said for his lovely wife's body. They, two of the few to move to another country after their time on the show. Bridgette hair has shortened to make it down to her shoulders.

"My my, Four kids, and you just had one what, 5 month's ago? How do you do it girl?" Chris asked very impressed.

"You sometimes need to have the drive and handle your body with care like I always do." This was her way of not letting her secrets out.

"Geoff, I would think you haven't grown up one bit still having that old hat of yours!" Chris said hoping he would have at least one to manipulate through this whole trial.

"You'd be quite surprise Chris, I have come to learn shortly after college, life isn't on big party. Since then I been a teacher and even opened up a skate park for all the kids to play. The days of my youth have ended, but I think I should let the young party all night into the morning."

Geoff's voice seemed to trial away from his surfer boy tones to that of a pencil pusher. It seemed he certainly changed in his demeanor and his walk. He just looked like a normal man. This annoyed Chris. He was really hoping he would be one he could really get under his skin.

"Ok, next camper we have coming to the dock, Cody!"

"Great to be back Chris, I sure the others haven't missed me too much?" Cody said looking as pale as ever.

Still in the same style of clothes but his hair cut nearly bald. Cody eyes black from insomnia, Cody did not get out of the house a lot and reminded Chris of one of those people who lived at his mothers, still.

"Cody, you were rather hard to find, do you have a job, and you know, a girlfriend?" The host asked.

"No, but I own many online gaming websites and it's a lot of work to manage them all. I am the owner of Camper Paradise you know. That started me off, and now I am a rich you know? I'm glad to give back to the kids of the RPG world that loved me so." Cody seemed rather fond of his word while this put off the people standing around him.

"Cody, get some sunlight man. Nevertheless, we need to keep this rolling. Next up, were going to have Katie and Sadie!"

All four of the first groups were expecting them to look rather the same. Whatever they wore and whatever they were doing, they would be the same… As soon as they stepped on the dock, all mouths dropped but the bffl's and Chris himself.

"Never trust a sixteen year old by the cover." Chris said wagging his finger at all the campers.

Katie whom known to be as the smaller and prettier of the two was now the same, as Sadie, both overweight and she looked terrible. What was worse, Katie could not walk. She was in a wheelchair pushed around by Sadie.

Sadie on the other hand, had not changed too much. Still the same size and she was married and worked as a manager of a perfume store. La Mu Teaf was the name of it as it was Sadie's intelligence and misunderstood leadership skills that made many of their scents a global sensation. Sadie was dressed more casual in tight jeans and wearing a T-shirt that said number 1 mom she got this mothers day from her only son Ricky.

Katie on the other hand rand into a stream of bad luck as she was married rather young and had many kids. She really doesn't like talking about what had happened after that. Other than Sadie, only her parents knew the dark truth behind Katie's life. All that was certain, was that she was even more obese than Sadie was, and could never walk again.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Eva spoke up for the first time since yelling at Chris.

"If it wasn't for her darker skin, I would have thought that was Sadie, Bridgette said almost in a tear at how damage Katie's body had been put through.

"Katie, really doesn't like to talk about it. She just expects to be the first voted off so she can just live her life as she wants."

"Even if she is voted off first, she will be stuck here like the rest of you." Many of the campers shot looks at Chris when he spoke of this. "You will see what I mean soon enough."

Sadie pushed Katie to where all the other campers that had joined so far. No one dare talked about what happened to Katie; instead, they brought up lighter banter, which made Katie laugh as if everything was ok. Even if it was not true, she was glad to be in this moment.

Such a shame Chris had to break it up.

"Ok everyone; please welcome back to the island, Duncan!" Another huge shock lay upon the face of everyone. Eva was shocked, but not enough to stop her from respond.

"What no Courtney?"

"Why don't you ask him what happened huh? I can't know everything, even though I do know about this."

"Whatever you have to ask about me and Courtney, I don't want to hear it. I'm just here to give my baby girl a college education." Duncan said a voice just a bit deeper than the one he had at sixteen.

Duncan had removed all the piercing's, as it would get in the way of his job as being a cop. However, a few years back he would get shot in the chest and near died. However, that is just the start of all the bad luck Duncan has went through. Stuck with an office job Duncan has no chance of advancing up in rank no longer, no hope of giving his daughter Kimberly any chance of getting into a good college she should get into. She was the only kid Duncan and Courtney ever had and it was a fight in the courts for Duncan to keep the new love of his life. He would do anything for that girl. Now she is 15 and has a chance to get into Harvard with a mind like hers. This money would give her the chance she really needs to make it. The rabbit hole is deep in Duncan's life.

"So sweet." Said Katie from her wheelchair.

"Yes, very sweet. Ugh, what happened to the Duncan who broke all the rules? Where is that guy that had every girl go crazy with his antics and his on and off relationship with Courtney? Come on man!" Chris got really disappointed by all he was seeing.

"That Duncan, just grew up." Duncan said simply. Nevertheless, Chris sensed a great deal of regret from his voice. It seemed Chris had found his first target in a very unlikely way.

The next boat came to port and came another couple, to go with that would bring the first person to gain fame from total drama island. All the fan mail he really had the fan base of his band up. Before he even turned 18, he got his first record deal that sold nearly a million in its first week. His second album dedicated to his engagement at 21 years of age. Since then his life has been in a state of stardom. However, to him, he has been the same person, but if you ask his wife, that was so far from the truth.

The wife of this couple on the other hand, looked down, depressed and lost of all hope. Now it was in every Goth, that they were suppose to be and look like this, but she had given out of her Goth days refusing to go her blonde roots, she kept her hair black. I the ways Katie looked horrible physically horrible, Gwen was feeling that pain on the inside and everyone in the group was seeing it in her. It was shocking.

Even though they broke up after TDA, Gwen and Trent found it in themselves to get back together a little shy of a year after the champion was crowned. Today they stand married with two boys and one girl, Derek, Allison, and Byron, all double figures in age.

Chris seeing Gwen and Trent on other worlds with their expressions filled his heart with joy that he had some more people to play with. Nevertheless, he had his own reasons for wanting to torture all of them again.

"Gwen, Trent! Oh how perfect is it to see you. The happy couple! Trent you know, I've always wanted your autograph dude."

Trent instantly handed one to Chris feeling lighter than air. Trent was wearing a black unzipped jacket with a shirt advertising his band, as if he needed it. Methos being their band name. Chris immediately attention to the depressed Gwen.

"Isn't it great Trent is so famous? Is not it cool that he is your husband. Isn't it grand that you don't need to do anything with your life and you will be fine?"

The last comment forced Gwen to drum up some sanity and force Chris off the dock into the camp water. Lucky for Chris, the Leaches all died out and no new ones yet been placed there. He was still debating on that challenge.

"Gwen are you alright?" Cody was the first to speak up.

"Gwen?" Came Geoff. "We invited you to the parties we had for Christmas over the years. Other than Heather, Katie and Sadie, and you guys, we never saw you there over the years."

No words were uttered by the former Goth and now stay at home mom. She looked too down and out once more to hear them. They all sensed it and hoped they could something out of her eventually.

"Is something wrong with your wife dude?" Duncan was the first to ask Trent.

"What, no way! Everything been great as far as I know." Trent said too into himself. His tone made it way to obvious he was too into himself to see what was clear on Gwen's broken down expression. Chris loved every minute.

Trent tried to make small talk about his band, but everyone but he was too worried about Gwen and Katie at this point. They were the opposites of torture for the time being.

The next boats come to port in another minute. Only one person came down as he was calmly looking at his last newspaper for a while. Wearing black dress pants and a jacket to match with patches in his tweed jacket. Though he came from his rich upbringing, he wanted nothing to do with their money. He decided that politics was too much a dirty business for him to bare, so instead he teaches at his old college and from there he learned to bit a bit nicer, a little less cynical, and to enjoy being outdoors more. He still however, has never played a sport.

" Noah, looking as intellectual as ever!" Chris said with a smile, though a bit disappointed he did not look like one of his main hitters. Still, it was possible.

"I'm certain you got some kind of hell planned for us. Nevertheless, were twenty years older now Chris. Our bodies cannot come back from so much pain. Best to remember that." Noah said not looking up from his paper and immediately walking past the host."

"I shall try to keep that in mind." Chris utterly lied. The whole cast knew it and was prepared for the worst already.

"As much as I'd like to catch up, for now, can I request to keep on my paper? This will be the last on that I shall be seeing in a while and I'd like to finish my sections of interests before it all begins." Noah spoke. Most all nodded to his request. It was just Trent thinking he was talking to Gwen who was not listening, to anyone, and Cody. Cody was standing right by Noah and walked off with a worried look on his face. The only people to notice Cody were Bridgette and Noah himself.

Chris meanwhile, took notice to the next boat coming to port and the next couple.

The male was wearing a sports jacket of his favorite hockey team from Vancouver, and red sweat pants like the ones he wore back in the day of TDI. He was feeling the need to compete. Even though this could was loaded due to both of their families, he became a beloved elementary school gym teacher. Though he was always fit and in shape, he knew and understood what it was like not the best kid at the game. Even if Tyler was not that great at it, he found what he was good at in sports, teaching the game. Because of his teachings, he has made several kids become pros in the sports of baseball, hockey and football. Even a few basketball superstars in the NBA started right there in Tyler's gym class. There was an ESPN segment on Tyler at how he was not so good at the game. When asked why he would teach and receive such low pay when he was set for life, he answered…

"Just because I have all the money in the world, it doesn't mean I can't add to society. Sure, it is not a needed area of life. But I like to say why can't all gym teachers like mine in elementary school be like mine and aid those in need." Tyler started to choke up a cry a bit thinking of the man. "Coach Fordo, I miss you man."

The female had had a successful life in modeling until the age of 30. Even now, she was still the bombshell she was in her twenties, just now, she was supporting a school for modeling in her free time, willingly aiding those in need of advice, and bringing the career of models to the full. Thanks to Lindsay, thousands of models were making it out there. Even if they were not models, they were happy thanks to believe it or not, Total Drama's favorite dumb blonde-haired person, and only one at that.

Instantly more than half of the cast went to greet these two. Like Geoff and Bridgette, these two hosted many parties people went to and were very excited to go. Chris was the last in the group to make it and only Gwen and Eva stayed away from the bunch.

Lindsay and Tyler, if there was a popularity contest, you would win hands down. How are you guys doing?" Chris, already giving up on trying giving these two a hard time in the twenty-year spectacular. Although, Lindsay did not really think the show was that bad, just the food.

"We've been fantastic. Our newest child Brenda said her first word two days before we came onto the show. Oh and I go some more pictures if you want to see?" Most of the girls fled to the baby pictures with admiration. Included in this, was Geoff and Duncan of all people.

Eva looked at him with a smirk, which Duncan embarrassingly looked back to her.

"I have a weak spot for kids, sue me."

Chris gave his attention to the next boat that made it to port with a wide grin. Not only did he know this camper would be fun to bring hell to, but he knew the other campers would wish the same thing upon her.

"As Lindsay and Tyler would win the popularity vote, there lies the person who wouldn't get not one vote!" Chris yelled very excited seeing Heather of all people come off the boat.

Everyone, even Gwen of the current cast of people shoot near death glares at her coming off the boat. However, to know why is to know Heather's last twenty years. Heather is rich, very rich. In fact, she puts what Bill Gates has to shame of all things. She is the soul reason Wal Mart is nearly going out of business. She has undercut everyone that is out there that is a standing company and owns a huge chunk of the economy all on her own. Heather had become rich, Heather had become powerful, and Heather was a billionaire.

Heather wore the grey power suit with matching mini skirt. He figure had not changed a lick since her time on Total Drama. She has never been married nor had kids. With her business the way it is, other than Eva she has had the most time mostly stay in shape. Black high heels, her hair grown back to the length it once was when she was 16 and tied the very same way from the episode "Can you take the heat?" Only thing she was missing was the glasses to complete the look, but then Heather had this in spades.

No one, not even Chris had words for her. Heather just thought they were all jealous. In Chris's case, he had a feeling he had see plenty of her. She just sighs at the rest of them and appears with a sadistic grin.

The next boat came without a sound as a surprise came off the boat it was clearly someone from season one, but that could not picture whom it was. Was his hairstyle different?

This camper did fill out better around the upper part of his body. He was a great deal stronger than when he was sixteen. His dirty jean overalls and white t-shirt were throwing everyone off. Geoff was the first of the contestants to get who it really was. The man still wore his torque as he did in Total Drama's past.

"Hey guys, its home school!" everyone immediately got the reference, but no one said a word to the person. The girls and the guys still upset at something Ezekiel had done. The prairie man slumped off to the same corner as Heather. Heather shocked, but then, she never was invited to any of the parties for the season one cast.

" Wow." Chris said surprised. "I don't know what happened between you and this guy, but I'm glad it did." Chris very surprised and grateful he could add Ezekiel to the list or people who will be very interesting this year.

The next boat came without a word, but the couple on it, while shocking that it indeed did last as it has, they would come with a more popular welcoming.

The Female of the two was still her large and beautiful self as the years went by. If anything, time has done her a favor and made her more beautiful by the year. You would not get any complaints from her husband. She wore a lose purple shirt with all sorts of wild designs that were popular with today's kids and she would know, she made it. Yes indeed Leshawna had taken the fashion world by storm. Teamed up with the model Lindsay for the first 5 years of her design career, Leshawna was able to get her foot into the door and was able to get into top agencies. From there she has not had a letdown year for whatever company she has work for yet.

The male of the couple, he has had his own fair success as he still rocks the beat of his own drum. He manages a popular arcade that still has some of the best and classic arcade favorites there. If the gamers say its lame then it will not be in "The Game." The title was corny, but Harold has found himself able to market and few stores in the area of Canada but it never became that serious. Nevertheless, thanks to the combined efforts of the two of them, they are able to live an upper middle class lifestyle without too much a worry.

Harold world just plain blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He was not one to be fancy. He along with Duncan, are the only people having any facial hair. Harold did however have a hat on with a hat on that just was swarming with fish all of it. To this day, his wife does not get why he enjoys it. His 14-year-old son Darius is just like his father to. Skinny as all get out and has a knack for the strangest skills. She takes the trade off, seeing Darius is a gifted student.

"I bet our fans who remember you guys are shocked to see you guys got together, and stayed together more than anything else." Chris said completely ignored. For some reason this did not get to Chris as much. He had a strong feeling he would be getting under their skin.

Leshawna eagerly went over to Gwen over anyone one else. Harold unbelievably pounded fists with Duncan before greeting anyone else.

"Girl I haven't seen you in so long." Leshawna paused to give her friend a hug. "How have you been?"

Through the completely short bit, it seemed Gwen could hardly feel a thing. This seriously worried her. Leshawna, the big sister of Total Drama, knew a girl in distress when she saw one. Looking at Trent, not so much.

"Girl, if you need to talk in private, you know you can reach me at anytime were here. The game doesn't matter, just reach me at anytime."

Gwen showed a sign of life looking at Leshawna slowly and nodded to her. Cody nearby nodded at Leshawna who was eager to learn Gwen's problems.

"You can talk to me to Gwen. You know I was the guy my friends always come to if they have a problem with."

"Do you mean in a video game?" Heather laughed at the grown yet still tech geek whom she was just fired glares at as many took notice to her insult. Even if they did not know who or what was up with Gwen, they were all concerned. Her showing insult to it just meant she has not changed as much as many thought.

"Alright, what's with the ignoring Chris Mclean here people?" Chris took a break from talking to the crowd of people.

" Because, we don't like you, at all." Bridgette started.

"And we aren't the same people who you got to do all your games you know?" Said Lindsay.

"If we learned anything over the twenty years, it's how to avoid a jerk like you. So whatever you have for us, just do it so we can get home to our families, or lack their of." Leshawna, took the time to look over in Heather and Ezekiel's way.

Chris said nothing in his reply, but rather just looked on to the next boat and the final couple that weathered the storm of life. The only difference between these two, they were not married.

It was the female's doing for never being married. She was too much of a free spirit and somewhat a loon to hold in one place wearing white. Besides, there was just too much she wanted to do and see of the world before ever agreeing to such an ordeal. Married couples slow down, and Izzy could never slow down. Though she did not wear it often, for good measure, she was back in the same green get up she wore back in her 16-year-old days that fit her perfectly. Other than her face maturing and body maturing, she was not much different, and this is after four kids. Time really has not messed with her, yet. When she moved back to Canada after they both traveled, she did one of the few careers that suited a woman like Izzy, stuntwoman. She took stunts to a completely new level. Body parts nearly severed for the thrill of the movie. As long as she would be able to use it again, she did it. With the money, she made doing such extreme stunts; she was able to retire at age thirty-one.

The Male of the couple was as big as ever. In plain sweats and a Red T-shirt, he did not come to impress as when did he ever. With the add on of facial hair and signs of thinning hair at the top. Even some signs of grey, Owen was still the jolly guy he is and was. If there is in any way he did mature, it was just his own opinion of how to take care of kids. Parenting was the only section with which he was an adult and was respected by adults. If anyone saw the things Izzy and Owen had done when they get away from the kids, they would want to move and fast. No, it wasn't **ALL** sexual, but vastly, it was life threatening.

"Long over their fear of flying, here is the couple of Owen and Izzy!" Chris announced which immediately he received a huge hug from the huge Owen crushing The older bones of Chris. Some of the others got a kick out of it to be honest.

"Missed you guys at the last get together guys." Geoff said with wife Bridgette in toe meeting the final couple that stands after the show.

"Yeah, me and Owen took a wild ride down the Amazon and traveled to meet some real gorillas. It was quite and sight knowing they are going extinct. And it's rather sad." Izzy said grinning the whole time.

"But you guys should have seen my Izzy do drop just take out some poachers. Twenty of them and one Izzy, and she just thrashed on all of them. Taking them to the local police was quite a day. She received a medal for her environmental beyond the call of duty heroics."

Many were in awe as Izzy showed the whole crew the medal she had won. Heather and Ezekiel were in more shock of anything that this couple had last.

"Oh but if you want to know something really cool, It was when I almost lost my arm in the action movie Lost Samurai. Because of the stunt being so extreme, I was able to sue and retire. But what's really amazing, I got Owen to take showers every day!"

The entire cast, including Chris went into shock.

"How, did you get him to agree to that?"

"Oh I think when you get to this point you know what a man will and won't agree to." Izzy said. Oh, every guy in the crowd knew it had to do with something sexual. Every married woman was thinking of how to improve their husband in that instant. One of them even acted.

"Harold if you don't-"

"I can go twenty years without it as long as I can do that. But something tells me you can't."

Unfortunately, for all the women, they all thought not to go with the plan any longer. Geoff gave a high five to the nerd, thankful that he saved their romantic lives, without some loss. In truth, the women had whipped them into shape plenty over the twenty-year period.

The next boat came to port and this had Duncan on edge when he saw who came off the boat. It was no secret to anyone what this person has done in the eyes of the people.

In politics is where her future went. Unlike Noah, she had the cutthroat drive to get her far of so very far. Mayor to Governor and finally, last year she became the Prime Minister of Canada. As powerful and rich Heather was, Courtney had that kind of power over the whole country. She, like Heather, wore the complete grey power suit bit, but was wearing pants rather than a skirt. Her hair was a noticeable few inches longer than where she was a teen worn down and straight naturally. If she would smile, or just did not look like she was scowling every second, you would see time has done the normal aging, but she was still rather beautiful. A cell phone was in her hand as she was feverously talking to lawyers as to try to find a way off this show and back into office. All she promised was her most important work sent to her and that when she was eliminated she could return to govern at that moment. She was satisfied with telling the whole crew to just vote her off then, but it had seemed she forgotten that this was where she met her ex-husband.

One look as him and she immediately put her cell phone away. A grin flashed upon her face as she walked calmly over to him. Chris was very willing to let her slide past, as no introduction needed for Courtney in the first place.

"You, you ruined everything in our lives you know. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did."

"What I did?" Duncan replied in defense. "Don't talk about me doing anything when you just abandoned me and you oldest daughter like you did. You are just lucky you could cover us up when you were elected. You sicken me."

"Well, I was hoping to get to leave 1st, but now I just think I need to stick around to bring a dose of hell into you life. Moreover, do not think for one minute that I did anything. You're the one who ruined this whole marriage, when you hurt me as you did. You and that hussy."

All the people gasped and looked towards Duncan. Duncan of course looked at her in a rage. To him, she was still using that lie.

"Me, what about you, I actually caught you cheating on me."

"I told you, you didn't see anything… and I don't need to see it when the lie detector test proved you were lying. As we all know, there in no proof of what I did to you, but we have plenty on you."

"I still say that test was a joke. All that matters to me now is that I have my Kimberly in full custody thanks to the courts. They saw how reckless you would have been as her mother. You know, Kimberly never wants to see you again. I thought I'd be as lucky before I heard of this show. I'm only here now, to give her a college education that I can't provide.

Many were on the fence with the matter. Bridgette, never liking Duncan, always sided with Courtney, while her husband, trusted Duncan as he confided in him, Harold and DJ in the matter. Leshawna joined Duncan's side, but was never too sure whom to believe. Even with Gwen's past friendship with Duncan, she and Trent both sided with Courtney. Katie and Sadie never really liked Duncan, so they both trusted Courtney. Even if Heather and Courtney were not friends, she sided with her on this. Noah, Cody, Tyler and Lindsay all sided with Courtney as well. This was the first Ezekiel, Owen or Izzy heard of this themselves.

Despite the spilt view between the couple of Bridgette and Geoff, they were both able not to let it affect their marriage and happiness. At times, it seemed like Courtney was trying to, so it was decided whenever she had visited, Geoff would just got get a drink or maybe take the kids somewhere, to avoid and drama. Duncan visiting was a lot calmer of an atmosphere that Bridgette had to admit, it was nice to see. It did not change her opinion on the matter, but that had to deal with a deep-rooted issue only Geoff or some of her older and closest friends.

"Wow, we have something to build on this season, finally! This has been what I was waiting for. Even still, I think I saved the best three for last." Chris said with a grin.

"You can't be serious. DJ, Beth, and Justin? I'll give Justin some credit for TDA, but what can the other two do?" Courtney asked with many; Duncan included, agreeing to it.

"Just see for yourself. This should be DJ's boat coming in right now…"

Everyone expected the nicest guy on the island to walk in with a cheerful and carefree grin to everything. As much as he hated Chris's challenges, he took them as no big deal and did his best every season he was. It would be far from the truth.

DJ, look about as strong as he did when he was a teen. He took very good care of his body still, but his expression had everyone worried. He looked like Gwen if not worse. He wore just a set of Blue jeans and a solid white Dress shirt. The shirt was part of the get up he had when he went to the church in, when he could. However, outside of that he was still working at the same grocery store some of the original workers of Total Drama had found him, as the Assistant Director making him second in command of the success of the whole store. Still having a nice job and being able to keep close to his mother, has not made him a happy man. He generally goes through his day with a general sadness that he must mask at work and in front of his mother whom now is fighting breast cancer and it is uncertain that she will make it.

Chris himself knew everything and he wonder; what could a depressed DJ would bring to the twenty year spectacular? He was eager to find out, but not just for the reason that was obvious to him and DJ, but to Chef. What no one knew, yet, Chef was back as well and he had a chip on his shoulder knowing he could not get half of that million-dollar prize. Chris had an interesting discussion about this. In addition, Chef was watching from the kitchen seeing DJ looking rather down and alone.

"Perfect." So said the terrible chef from the kitchen.

As for the rest of the campers, everyone shy of Gwen and Ezekiel went over to DJ's side. No one had seen him in at least five years.

"What happened to you? You look like you got hit by a bus, and then the bus came back on you and ran you over again." Started Duncan trying to cheer him up in his own way. When they commonly talked it worked, but this time DJ could only put up a weak smile if only for a second.

"I have never seen you so sad. Did something happen that we don't know?" Asked Bridgette.

"Not really, I've just been having a bad month." DJ lied.

To DJ's surprise, even Heather was looking concerned. Why would that be so strange to him? Well Heather was one of DJ's worst customers. She did not seem to realize that she talks to him of his boss almost everyday.

When working in a store, you do not get world-class workers. Some people understood that. Heather was one of the few who gave these kinds of people a very hard time. Constantly she would seek out one tiny thing wrong and would demand to speak to the Director. Often, DJ would be the one working the later shift and would be the one who had to deal with Heather.

At first, it was things you should have discussed wrong with the store. As annoying as it was for DJ to talk to her, it did help to fire some slacker workers and he was able to hire better help. Soon it got ridiculous.

She would complain about the tiniest things like a loaf of bread out of place so she demand to get it at this price, she'd always get her way as well. She did buy many things there and with it made her a very valued customer.

It was DJ's opinion that she takes it out on his store whatever frustrations she had on life.

He also thought since he went by Devin ever since he got out of college was another reason she did not realize who he was. She mistaken Geoff on time he visited for nobody as well.

Said annoying customer patted DJ, breaking out of his own thoughts, on the shoulder.

"You ok there big guy?"

No DJ thought she was just playing with him and just walked away with a huff.

Heather was at a loss in her own mind. DJ was one of two people when you counted Harold that did not really hate her. Therefore, she thought she could get them to work with her maybe as everyone else was out. That is why she was really at a loss. No idea the man she annoy at the store she often visited and DJ were one and the same.

Nevertheless, she was going to find the underlying cause of it and refuse to give up on her plan. Even if the money did not matter, she was not a quitter or a loser.

Many campers tried to talk to DJ, yet did not get much more out of him. They all gave up when the next boat came to the dock and along with that came the shock of their lives.

Beth, being the only female left not on total drama, had to be this woman. She, did not look like herself it was safe to say. A few of the guys might have been able to notice whom she really was, Izzy included. He body, shaped like Heathers, her chest, bigger than all the girls other than Leshawna did. She came onto the island at 16 as maybe the most unattractive girl, but walks onto the island now as definitely the hottest, which depressed Lindsay.

Her hair was long and brown as like Lindsay's use to be. She wore an all white skirt white a matching top that reminded all of Heather is when she was first on the show. She stopped to give Chris a hug and even he blushed. He then explained a bit, of what Beth has been doing since the show as; most of them would need it.

"As you might of guessed, Beth has indeed changed her look from that farmer girl you know, to the hot super model known as Anastasia Hearts. She had changed her name at 20 when she started her career out into the world of modeling. Anyone who is anyone knows Anastasia, but to you guys, she's still Beth."

Beth made her way to walk over to Ezekiel and gave him a nice cute look and a bashing of the eyelashes. Without a word, the prairie man passed out right away. Everyone looked to Beth rather amazed at the changes she had gone through. Lindsay herself got over her quick depression and went over to Beth before anyone got a chance.

"Gosh, you were pretty then, but got so hot now! You must be married to some right? EEEEEEE!"

"Well no to be honest. I never could find the right guy that could suit me. Dated, a lot, but no one out there has been the kind of guy I wanted."

"Well, then who here is single of the men? Put your hands up."

Immediately Duncan, Cody and DJ's hands all popped up.

"With Ezekiel that should make four for sure." Noah added putting down his paper, as he was finally ready to talk with the others. "Sorry if I seemed rude not to long ago, but if this was going to be my last piece of news about the outside world for a while, I wanted to get it over with before Saint Chris here has his way with us."

Noah is generally a nicer guy whom is the only male to find love, outside of Total Drama Island with a woman name Jody. Jody is 33 so she is younger then the cast, but was one of the few who liked the show and was not a creepy Noah or Noah x Cody fan girl. In fact, when they went to college together she did not even like him. Soon enough he annoyed her enough to get a date out from Jody and from there they went steady and got married three years later.

The only other person to find love with another to marry was Katie. That did not look like it went over too well; she was now in a wheel chair.

"To go with that, which of you women are still single?" Asked Duncan.

Heather, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Eva and to Duncan's surprise Courtney's hand also had to go up otherwise that would be a lie.

"Roman dumped you Prime Minister?" Duncan said half satisfied.

"I never dated a guy named Roman Duncan." Duncan was about to speak up but was interrupted by Bridgette.

"Geez, you two still act like you are still sixteen."

"And if Chris has his way, we all will be soon enough." Harold added.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You guys have to take a look at the last boat. I promise, you guys will be laughing just like I am right now."

Anyone with a good nose got a great inhale of the scent that was coming off the boat and no one; I mean no one enjoyed it. That goes for Owen as well.

The man known as Justin, who was the hottest thing on two legs as a teen, was just disfigured. The cosmetics company he use to advertise for men backfired, disfigured his face to give the appearance that his face was melting, all the time. His nice body, now gone and he was nearly looking anorexic. If it was not for his clothes, you might think he was. He wore an old jacket and faded jeans with holes all over the place. Justin was now, homeless.

"Just go onto the showers dude. We knew you were coming and we just got ready for you to take a nice clean one." Justin only nodded and headed for the showers to get as clean as he could.

Now in cleaner jeans and a plain black t-shirt, everyone could take in the shock of what happened to the best looking of them.

"Let's give you guys' one more back history. Justin received a contract from a company call Stovix. You should not know who they are because they only lasted three months. They could not get past testing on their products for men because they all disfigured or messed up a part of someone's body someway. Justin was their only model on contract therefore could not sue; he could not be paid the rest of his contract due to bankruptcy. All that in mind left Justin to get all his other contracts terminated. No other skills in life, he couldn't get by and now lives on the streets."

Justin just sobbed over himself as many, knew he was a bit evil in the second season, and he had not made up for that with those he hurt, But Lindsay and Beth both long grew passed their issues with people like him and Heather and rather, pitied both of them for their loneliness. Heather did not see it, but it was clearly there.

"With all twenty two of you here, I can say welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris said but no one was impressed with hearing him say it that way again, so he just continued.

"I'm sure you understand that you will be spending your summer here with each other again. Who knows, maybe last place might come out first and first become last? But to open things up, we decided to have you guys chose what the teams are rather than have me do it."

"OOOO, can I be on Tyler's team?" Lindsay said excited. "I wasn't last time we were here.

"Ah, you may, but it won't be that easy. Chef and I hid a flag somewhere on this island, one for the men to find, and one for the women. Men need to find the Blue flag and women the pink. Find it and bring it back to camp first and you will be the captain of your team and you will get to pick out who you want for your team mates one by one. Now go!"

With that, the twenty campers went off at their own pace to find the flags. Some teamed with others and some with plans to make sure the other does not get the flags.

**Confession cam**

**Duncan **

"_I need to get that flag so I don't have Courtney on my team. I don't care which girl gets it, as long as it ends up her and me, on different teams"_

**Beth**

"_I just want to have a good time this time around, catch up and maybe meet some of the single guys. I loved Ezekiel reaction. Maybe talk to Cody. He was so cute in Total Drama Island."_

**Ezekiel**

_He just has his head down shaking his head in disgust._

**Gwen**

"_Okay, I need to not find that flag and make sure anyone but Trent does. No offense, but he is the last person I want to be on a team with. I've been teamed up with Heather before; I can do that again even."_

**Justin**

"_It's been so hard; I just want the pain to end. Please God; find it in yourself to end this pain of living on the streets with barely a thing to eat."_

**Heather**

"_I don't know what I did to DJ, but whatever it is; I will have to get him over it so he can work with me and hopefully Harold. This won't be over yet. I will have them on my team."_

**Chef**

"_What he did to me, he will pay. I won't let you think you can just get over your own grief and not become a man at the same time. Yeah, I have been keeping my eye of you. You are still the same softy you were twenty years ago. Now, now I'm going to whip you into being a man, or I'm going to bring you to your knees trying. Look out DJ, Chef is coming for his revenge!"_

**Chris**

"_Ah, I have a feeling this will be a very good season. You know when you get that warm feeling in your heart that things will be ok. The Chris man, he's back."_

_**A/N**_

_**So I wonder, if I did well on this. I certainly hope I get some good feedback from people on this story, which I have been thinking about for a long time. I think I have all the challenges thought out. Oh well, until the next chapter. Farewell.**_


	2. We have our first captain

_**Ah so I'm back and on the attack. And I think I did some pretty good work considering. I got one of the main issues with our cast put out to the front. More will come as the chapters come. All reviews are accepted as I like real critique with my work because writing like this is newer to me than most. Believe it or not, that is a fact. Anyway, enjoy!**_

The search went on as new teams formed and new strength was built upon new and old bonds built or crumbled.

Owen and Izzy didn't want to be separated when it come to the teams so they had thought of the ultimate plan. They would find one of the flags, no matter which gender flag it was meant for and bring it back together. The one who won the challenge would then pick the other first, having them on their team. They were the only couple to think of this. But even more than that was being attempted by the couple.

"Come on Owen, you know what the doctor said so you got to get running and I mean now!" Said a yelling Izzy as running as fast as she could to force and motivate Owen to do more.

"I'm" he was huffing and puffing like never before. "I'm trying as best as I can. We just started last week."

"Yes, but I want my Owen for as long as I can have him. SO GET YOU BUTT IN GEAR AND START RUNNING!"

Some couples, or even certain twosomes, didn't think like Owen and Izzy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Though to be honest when it comes to Gwen, she wouldn't want to be on the same team as her husband this time around and that was understandable from her view point. Trent however was going to follow her, but she escaped with a plan to have him catch up with some of the people he never sees. Trent was always tight with Leshawana, so that would be who she searched for first.

In Harold and Leshawna's case, they didn't mind if they were on the same team or not. In fact part of them really wanted to compete against on another. Their marriage was full of them competing against one another to see who would best the other in certain areas. Leshawana was up 2 wins on their records and yes, they have kept track all of these years. Leshawana turned to hear the footsteps of Trent following her close by. Knowing that something was wrong with Gwen but no clue what, she took it upon herself to find out why.

"So, since you seem to be looking for me, or at least I think so, why is Gwen the way she is?"

"What do you mean?" Trent asked fairly clueless.

"Well haven't you seen your wife? Gwen looks like she is more depressed then when she was a Goth twenty years ago."

"As far as I know everything about our marriage is great. Out kids are happy, when I'm not on tour we spend time together as I always plan a romantic dates. I don't see a problem." Trent said sounding insulted.

"Well, have you thought maybe it has nothing to do with you? Instead, it could be that there is something else troubling her?" Leshawana tried to stay as nice as she could but Trent's tone was starting to make everything harder.

"Gwen and I are just fine. So lay off will you. I don't go around trying to say anything is wrong with you and Harold."

"And you couldn't if you tired. Our Marriage looks like it is actually working. You do know everyone on the island sees there is something wrong with your wife other than you, Heather and maybe Justin."

You know what forget it. I was trying to catch up with some of the cool people on this island, but if people think like you I guess it is best that I just move on."

Trent then left Leshawna alone to try and find the blue flag and it left Leshawna asking herself more questions in her own head about Gwen's problems.

"What has that man done?" She asked shaking her head.

The other half of the Leshawna Harold couple was hanging with the other trouble couple or ex-couple in this case. He and Duncan were teaming up not to win, but to make sure Courtney loses. But in the middle of that they were discussing options for Kimberly and her chances at Harvard in case Duncan doesn't win.

"You know, Leshawna's company has scholarships that I'm sure if she applied she could get in without trouble."

That's nice Harold, but when it comes to this I just do not want to feel as useless as I do on the force now and days."

"You know you can get back into action if you prove you are healthy enough though Duncan?"

"Then I run the risk of Kimberly having to live with Courtney if I were to say, die in the line of duty. I know my girl does not like her mother after all this."

"It's funny, you got so mad at me for separating you two on this island and now, I bet you are begging me to do it the first chance I get huh?"

Duncan and Harold had a bug laugh on that to be sure, but spying on them not too far off was a certain Prime Minister of Canada. She found the conversation quite interesting enough to put to her advantage.

Courtney ran off excited to hear how much of a pain it would be to be on the same team as her, she could not help but feel this was the chance to convince all whom were unsure or on Duncan's side that this was all his fault they were in this situation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Confessional Cam-**

**Leshawna**

"_It is sad that Trent can't see what is right in his face. I haven't seen Gwen in years and I can see that she isn't happy. That boy needs a reality check and fast. Glad I'm happy with my man."_

**Duncan**

"_It is not like I don't like Harold's ideas, it's just I don't think they suit me very well. I have always been the type of guy to do things my way. That in twenty years has never changed. I guess I am letting my pride get the best of me?"_

**Courtney**

"_If this cop thinks I'm going to let him out of my sight during this whole game, he has another thing coming. I'm not over this, not one bit."_

**Gwen**

"_I'm desperate here. I need someone, anyone to promise me that they will set me up on a team that won't have me with Trent. I figure there might be one woman that might be able to help me. Her butt is more on the line then my own."_

**End of session-**

Currently, the said woman was looking for another contestant around the campgrounds rather than looking for the flag that would make her captain. She didn't care to be captain of her team. Would anyone ever listen to Heather of all people? So she thought it would be best to get the people she wanted on her side working with her.

There sitting on a rock was one of the two she was trying to get on her side. He was sitting there with a girl look of depression. He was talking to himself so Heather hid herself to hear the conversation behind a tree. He never noticed.

In his hands was a rock he was tossing around in his hand for no good reason, thinking about all the things that went wrong.

"Everything was so perfect; I had it all until she had to comeback into my life. Then Mama got sick and I couldn't leave her to fend for herself with her cancer. Even now it's getting worse." He began to tear up a bit thinking about him being forced here rather than at his mother's side. "If she passes while I'm stuck on this island, I will never forgive Chris or this stupid show. Mama, I know you won't make it. That was why I wanted to make you last days special."

In his own anger he threw the rock in a random direction for himself, which also happened to be Heather's direction. With no time to react the rock collided with her head that knocked her unconscious; this leading to a dream that seemed so real. She didn't know why, but she was getting a looking into her past.

_It was all a blur, but she somehow knew it was a nightmare coming to life. Judging from where she was, she was no older than three or four. _

"_Now Heather be a good girl and play with the kids well now." Said a motherly voice._

"_But they will just pick on me again mommy! They never let me play with them!" As she pleaded almost yelling it was as if Heather's mother was deaf for none of her words went answered. She was stuck with playing by herself as always, or, so she thought. _

_Another new face was on the playground no. It was obvious since her was very dark skinned and tall compared to all the other kids. Heather was the tallest and now he was here. _

"_Hi I'm Devin." Went the tall dark skinned boy._

"_Hi I'm Heather…_Heather…Heather… HEATHER!"

The last three other Heather's were not the young girl's voice, rather they were of the thirty six-year-old Gwen in an attempt to reach her and wake her from her slumber. Seconds later Heather was shaking herself awake and then distancing herself from Gwen. She made it out as an insult to be woken by someone like Gwen by her disgusted look. Gwen went forward with her plan and just ignored everything else.

"I know our past, but it's been twenty years and to go along with that I'm desperate, but I have an offer for you I think you can't refuse."

Heather looked now in shock that Gwen was offering anything to her, but then she too was desperate and would almost take anything at this point.

"I'm listening…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sadie was pushing Katie along as they both went along to just enjoy all the nature they were not expecting to win the competition by any means. They were just happy to spend the time they were together. It had been rather rare for Katie and Sadie be together over the years. It was the most Katie would even talk when they had their one on ones, but it was mostly light hearted banter.

"Has Jeremy been doing well at your father's home Katie?"

"Last I heard a week ago was that he was going to graduate next year on time. My father really turned him around in these five years; especially if he has him going to graduating on time."

"That's great; I was really worried if he might turn out like his dad. Too bad about what happened with Lena though dear. I can't tell you how many times I'm sorry for that."

"You tried to warn me like a good friend. It's my fault as a mother that I couldn't get them out in time."

Sadie gave her best friend a huge hug bending down to wheelchair level.

"Do you think they will find a way to get your legs working again?"

"It's possible. That was all I was told."

Katie then began to cry a bit looking down at the ground. She chose not to lift her hands. Sadie thought something was wrong as she bent down, but Katie was smiling.

"Sorry to worry you like that. I was just thinking of how nice it was to be still here with you Sadie and that my Dad was able to help out one of my kids."

"It's not your fault Katie, no matter how much you pin it on yourself."

"I know, but I can't help it." The crying had stopped as they looked to the trees in their summer beauty. It seems twenty years away, made this place seem much nicer than it was. Perhaps it was the fact they could find the join in life more than many? To be honest, it was probably a lot of both.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Noah was enjoying a stroll down memory lane. Even if it was for a short time that he had been down this path it brought him quite the fan group back in the day. He had to ignore the Nody fans out there since he knew he wasn't into boys, but that was minor in his way to the average life he led.

Cody was a different story.

Part of the reason that Cody didn't go out much was the fact that all the guys in high school pitted him as gay and he took it rather hard. He had seen Noah and his wife at some of the reunions Geoff or Leshawna would hold. But constantly he would hide off anywhere in any room he could as to not be seen by Noah. It was known as just one of those moments that you just had to look past if you were a guest.

Sometimes, he would hide behind the plants, or he could hide behind the couch, even sometimes in Tyler and Lindsay's case she could be found trying to hide behind a butler or a maid and in a maid's case; Cody couldn't help himself as to touch to bottom of a maid and then be slapped right after.

Sadly, since Cody only saw this part of the effect he had for himself on Total Drama Island, he only thought this had happened. He didn't come to realize that there were mean girls that turned out to be very hot, tried to hunt him down when he was old enough and force them to be their husband. This was true and even in the news.

_Cindy Robertson age 19 seeking down anyone who knows the whereabouts of Total Drama Island's Cody._

So went the headline.

As big of an island this was, it would seem he and Noah found each other again. Cody was hiding behind a bush and was doing it rather badly. Seeing as Noah could hear him screaming in pain when Cody's head collided with a tree.

Noah, far from remembering that one moment on Total Drama Island went to see if he was alright.

"I see hiding from me isn't a party thing." He said trying to get closer. "You need help getting back to camp?" He asked kindly.

Cody was trying to get the dirt out of his eyes and before Noah got the chance to help him up Cody screamed so loud it woke up the whole island out of its slumber. Noah trying to compose himself and get the sound of Cody's girlish yells out of his ears tried to talk to him again.

"You think coffee would have been better and a nicer way to wake me up this morning?"

"Keep away from me!" Cody said trying to run off but he was clearly still too affected by the blow he took from the tree.

"No, you need medical attention."

"I said stay back now!"

The two began to tussle; one trying to make the other submit to their will. Cody was slightly stronger than Noah as was winning. It was only a matter of time before they won. To the two of them, it was like the clash of the titans. To Eva, whom was watch from about 30 feet away, it was like looking at two grown dorks battling it out all wrong. To her, as men they should be embarrassed with themselves.

It got to the point where Eva stormed over to the other two, separated them with a hand each. Cody was desperately trying to beat Noah up while Noah was able to calm down. Seeing this, Eva was able to head butt the computer geek before he could do anymore damage, if possible.

Cody manages to calm himself after the hit.

"I don't know what you two's problem is, but this isn't the way for you two to deal with it. You're not an interesting enough of a fight." Eva smirked putting them both to shame. Noah scoffed if off while Cody took complete offence to that.

"Hey, I could handle him with ease; it's just with him well, trying to get into my pants and all…"

"You can't be serious. Does this mean anything to you at all?" He flashed his wedding ring at Cody who was not impressed.

"Just waiting to make me weak; I know your kind of game. I made it myself after all." Cody argued.

To Eva, this was getting nowhere again as this went back and fourth yielding no positive result. Instead of letting them handle if, she clashed both heads together rendering the two of them unconscious and taking them back to camp. At least it ended the problem, for now.

"Geez, that guy really needs to get out of the house more and get a girlfriend." She looked to Cody. "Sorry Noah, but I didn't want to hear your back talk." She said validating her knocking out Noah along with Cody.

One thing was certain, as Cody dreamed he knew it wasn't over with Noah. He wouldn't rest until Noah told the truth that he really wanted him and not his wife.

Noah, he was dreaming he was at a tea party. Not even he knew why.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Whoa; what on earth did you do to these guys Eva? You better hope that when I take a look at all the camera's you aren't out of the competition already?"

"I just needed to get them to shut up because they were fighting each other. So I clashed their heads together so I could get them back peacefully." The Eva started to smirk as he tossed the two bodies to the older Chef. He still caught them with ease Cody and Noah being so thin. "Just make sure they don't have a concussion."

With that Eva went back to searching for the female flag. Chris and Chef were left with an Eva who was violent. They looked at the boys marked in pain and started to laugh at them.

"These two, tried to fight each other?" Chef was the first to speak.

"Go ahead and make some popcorn. We have got to see this on camera."

Eva hadn't made it too far off the camp to see that Lindsay and Tyler hadn't made too much progress. Lindsay seemed to need a little perking up after Beth showed up and the results of them trying to get her to feel better lead to a hot and heavy make out session with her husband right then and there.

Eva, never married or never having kids, thought of the public sighting to be a disgrace. More so now since there was a game going on.

**Confession cam**

**Eva**

"_I did not expect much from those two, but I thought they would be at least trying to win the competition. God I hope those fools are not on my team, if I catch any of the love birds doing that during a challenge, they will be answering to my fist. And that is not a threat, it is a promise." _

**Beth**

"_I was just hoping this time around I could catch up with everyone I called friend. You know Owen, Cody, Gwen and so on. But it seems not everyone is in the best of moods coming into this game. It's weird; I thought most everyone would have ok lives after the show. Sadly, it seems Heather does have a great life."_

**Justin**

"_I was hoping I could just hide the whole game, so no one would have to see me like this. What made it really bad, was the one person that I did not want finding me done?"_

**End of session.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

And find Justin they did.

Justin was hiding in the one cave on the island hoping on one would go searching their sadly it was one of the two places hiding a flag. It was the boy's flag and had it been another male this game might be over. Since it was Justin, he had no interest in playing whatsoever. He was too depressed over his life and what had happened. Chris told some of the story, but by no means was it the whole tale.

And of all people Beth was the first to check the cave. Justin did try and hide behind a rather large rock, but Beth's ears heard him out long before he got a chance to even to move. She had great hearing ever since she was a kid and nothing in that cave would get by her. Not even a former model.

"Whoever is here show yourself. I'm not afraid of you no you rich bi…"

She was caught off guard by the said person running out of the cave. Beth was normally a fast runner but in high heels she stood no chance against Justin's speed. She gave up on that to look for the flag and end this game for her, hopefully.

To her misfortune, she only sees the Men's flag. With that she assumed whomever she did find in the cave was female since the flag was taken.

Walking out of the cave she looked down in defeat only to find Owen and Izzy nearby. Izzy trying to get Owen to run for the whole time, but the game had been going on for a good thirty minutes and he pretty much ran out of energy by minute five.

"Come on Owen, one more mile or no nookie tonight!"

"You said that fifteen minutes ago. I'm too pooped to run much longer."

It was then Beth thought to herself that if Owen had the flag and won it wouldn't be so bad. Owen would be a strange leader to say the least, but at least he would be a nice leader. Looking at all the sad sacks such as DJ and Justin, plus what she remembered from guys such as Noah and Ezekiel, he wouldn't be her first choice, but far from the last.

"Hey guys, let me tell you something…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ezekiel was on the furthest side of the island away from all the people and basically the civilization he should be coming to get to know for the next months, again; however, he had no wish to do so. In the last twenty years, his relationship with many of the cast has been hot and cold worse than anyone else. He was long forgiven for his sexist moment from all of them, seeing as the examples he had of men and women were so far and few. No, it was something far worse that he had been accused of that made things rather, lonely for the grown man; people, really from then on just never kept track with him. What little he did use a computer for, he never got contacts, emails or anything from anyone from Total Drama.

All the other former campers at least had a memo or something for a get together for all the campers from all the seasons, but Ezekiel didn't know parties like that existed.

Ezekiel was far from alone on this side of the island.

Gwen as well after her conversation with Heather had also made her way to this part of the island as well. She needed about a good five to ten minute break from the thing they call life just to breathe.

She was headed for her secret spot that not even Trent knew about that she would be at on the days off from challenges. This would be where she would write, read, breathe and just get away from Heather. Sadly, she found Ezekiel in the same place.

At first Ezekiel thought she was mad he was there and was more than willing to just leave, but then a smile went upon her face as she whisper to him…

"I know you didn't do it."

Ezekiel's face first went into shock. No one from the series, no one in life had told him that. Everyone he knew or knew the show every said they knew he didn't do it.

It was finally time someone knew Ezekiel was innocent or at least told him to his face.

"But enough of that for now; I need someone to vent to about my troubles, if you are willing to listen?" Ezekiel nodded with a smile.

"Well it starts like this. When I and Trent were a few weeks away from being married, we made a promise to each other…"

_It was a warm fall night with two of the biggest love birds of their time enjoy a night out in one of the biggest cites in the world. An uprising musician and his college student wife were enjoying their dinner under the stars in Rome. He in a light green dress shirt and blue jeans, she in an all black dress, nothing too fancy as both were against those kind of dealings. But nonetheless, both were happy and in love._

_Even though they loved each other conflicts occurred between the two, their dreams. She always wanted to be a big time artist and see the world and express herself in ways no other could. She had the skill and the drive to do so, but that didn't compare to her love for him. His dream of being a rock star was already coming true and he was about to make it big. She had to make a tough choice. She didn't want to wait later in her days to be a mother and raise a family; so it had to happen. Her dream would need to be on hold._

"_Trent," began the wife to be, "I know you are going to reach for the stars when we get married and you are going to go very far, and since I always wanted to have kids very early in my life, I decided I will hold off on my dreams to be a great artist so you can have your own."_

"_Really, that's great! Still, I want you to become what you can really be. Your art and your poems are something the whole world should admire. So I think there should be a time that I end my career or at least put it on Hiatus for you, don't you think?"_

"_Well we are 21 right now. Do you think in 10 years you could be the stay at home dad?" She suggested._

"_I would be delighted."_

_So from there it was decided on Gwen's 32__nd__ birthday as that would mark their ten year anniversary that Trent would temporary step away from the music business and come back when their kids were more able to be on there own._

_A great plan, if only it were executed…_

_Time passed and the 22__nd__ birthday did indeed draw near but there was a slight problem. Trent was close to finishing an album that would have been their sixth last until Trent could once again continue his career. Strings had to be pulled here and there, but sadly if he quit on her birthday it would never be complete. So Gwen accepted that since she had waited so long, another month or two would be no problem._

_Ha, if only that was the real wait period._

_To promote the album, they needed a tour. Since Trent was big in Canada and all over Europe, he needed two tours. Trent could only get it cut down so many cities, but they were both 5 month tours. Since Trent was so big and the company held his contract, it was either that or no album. Not even Gwen wanted that. So Gwen needed to wait until her 33__rd__ birthday. She honestly didn't have a problem with that since every cent was going to be put to her work. Really she needed the time._

_Through those ten months she worked like a horse with her kids and her artwork to be ready for the end of Trent's tour. To make sure she didn't lose her edge she offer free exhibits to all those in the city._

"_Lost your touch, dear I think you only have gotten better in your time off." Went the words of the town's female mayor. _

_Comments like those and more made Gwen feel on top of the world. It seemed she was put into a state lighter than air. She couldn't wait for her 33__rd__ birthday. How many thirty two-year-olds say that?_

_Trent however at this point started to seem to forget about his promise. It was said he could get out of his contract after the tour. He was free to let Gwen follow her dreams, but something seemed to snap for him. Something just didn't pan in the mind of the superstar. Gwen couldn't put it in her mind, but was he, starting to avoid her?_

_She knew a time would come where between his work and between the kids, the romantic dinners would come to a stand still. Even then though she wouldn't have to go long without an "I'm thinking of you card," each on different then the next. She even used all those cards to make one of the people's favorite master pieces of something she liked to call, "A Black Garden."_

_Slowing but surely the need to do her dream was feeling like it was being stepped upon and thrashed to the ground by the one she loved. There was a time she felt she could have left had this occurred sooner; now she feels too weak to go on herself. Her independent will smashed by the one person she could never dream would do such a thing. Sure he forgot she was buried alive and promised to dig her out, but this, was just so much more that that was. This time, she was in love so much with him, that if he broke her promise, she would be as she is._

_Add on a few years to become even worse, and that puts us to where we are today._

Gwen had told Ezekiel the story which made complete sense to him as to why she was feeling this way. To be honest he was so broken over how she was feeling. There was just very little he felt he could do.

"So you see, I feel like I'm trapped and all that. You would think it would be easy to leave someone you love like that. And I thought maybe I could talk to someone that could understand what I really wanted. Leshawna would normally be my first choice, but she would just storm off and beat the holy hell out of Trent. And sure there are some other guys I'd pick, but they look like they have a huge laundry list of their own problems. I don't know if you do, but I at least felt like I could talk to you. But you never seem to talk back. Why is that?"

"I, I only speak when asked to be spoken to. It seems since I always seem to say or do the wrong thing, I thought if I hard ever spoke, then I could never do anything wrong Eh." Ezekiel finally admitted to her. She was the first person in a good ten years to take some pity upon him.

"Well, I think you just need some practice, and I need to have someone to coach me up. Since were not supposed to go to Playa-De-Losers, even if we are the first to go, I think we can work together on our problems. I'm sure one day you want to have a wife right?"

"That would be nice." Ezekiel said sounding desperate which made Gwen just giggle a bit.

Well then for now I have to get back in the game so I shall see you later. I hope we get to be on the same team. Still if we are not, lets meet here ok?"

Ezekiel just nodded and with that they were gone playing the game once more.

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen**

"_I really feel I went in the right direction today with my problem. Ezekiel may not be the therapist I was seeing, but then she never really helped any in the first place. Hey, I'm getting some of my snap back already." She said with a grin._

**Ezekiel**

"_Having a wife would be so nice Eh. Hey, maybe Gwen could be my wife?" He says with a grin giving a long pause._

"_Kidding!"_

**End of session**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris and Chef were laughing it up seeing the weak attempts Cody had put into fighting another weak foe in Noah and for the reason; he couldn't be too shocked that Cody would remember that kiss. Noah did not though, well it seemed like he got on in life rather normal enough anyhow.

They were walking back to the finish line to see of all people, Izzy coming along. Chris was rather surprised by the sight.

"Wow, I thought I made the women's flag much harder to find."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Chef.

"Because as lame of a first contest as it might seem, the women like Heather and Leshawna might provide us with more drama fighting over each other to get that flag." He let out on of those famous laughs of his. "If they can do that it don't matter what kind of challenges I set out for them; they will do them and pray that they can get along. But you put that many different personalities together you are bound to fail."

"Don't you think after twenty years they might get it by now? That they would be able to think beyond silly things like that?"

"I picked these kinds of people for a reason Chef. Yes, my own entertainment is first. But because of Heather and Courtney both, they will not be well liked and will make this show very interesting for the rest of them. You have already seen the impact Heather has had on everyone. But did you see the bio on her and DJ I worked up? And Courtney and…"

At that moment Chef had left for his own reasons. Chris went on to finish, but now unknowing to him, he was only talking to one person when it was two.

"Those two being divorced will be perfect for us. Keeping these guys stuck on the island whether they are in or out, is the best thing I could ever think of."

"YAAAAA!"

"AHHHHH!"

Suddenly out of nowhere Izzy pops into his face staring at him for a moment. The completely un expected she bends over, picks up that green skirt of hers and continues to slap her behind like no tomorrow. For some reason Owen came in a rush. Izzy's butt was just like food to him now if you understand.

She was tackled by her husband beating with sweat. By now she was use to the size and her body, even as it was aged, could take it.

Chris ignoring the sexual indecency of it all to notice the blue flag Owen was holding.

"Congratulations Owen, you are the first captain of the new teams."

"Alright!" I think I can be down with that Chris my man. Can someone get me some water please?"

Out of nowhere a blonde intern came with two cups. He also had a radio with him. He turned it on and then started to do a dance. Izzy being the smartest person on the island understood the African language being spoken as Chris and Owen just looked to the clouds.

"Is this the?" Owen started.

"Yes dear; he is performing the African Rain Dance."

"Oh come on that never works and…" Thunder struck as a light bolt hit the blonde boy then and there. He showed no signs of pain as the rain came down. Owen more than happily opened his mouth up in joy.

"Where did you get this guy?" Owen just had to ask.

"Not even I know Owen. I need to go make the call to the other guys that the game is over for them and you are the male captain." With that Chris left. Owen still drinking his rain water and the intern needed a new radio.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bridgette and Geoff were teaming up but in a different sense. They might have been the only two people not caring for the first contest or this whole game. They did agree for all others sakes they would indeed play their best once teams were in place, but by no means did they have an interest in the whole game.

Suddenly the entire cast took notice to rain coming down as many were as if coming out of hiding around Geoff and Bridgette. It seemed DJ, Duncan, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel and Harold came out of no where.

"Well I guess this was interesting coming out of no where." Duncan started. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I looked everywhere on this island and I haven't found any flag blue or pink."

Everyone else nodded which meant Beth was lying. But all the while she had a grin upon her face as they all got soaked.

"Attention campers!" Went the sound of Chris's voice, "the contest is now over for the men as Owen has found and brought back the blue flag. As for the women there are two updates I need to bring up."

"First I will be watching the camera for where the flag is from now on and if someone finds it I will let you know when and where. Second announcement is I will be telling you exactly where said girl is all the way so that you may find her and do any means to get that flag from her, short of killing the person. That means you Eva. For now, I need all campers to come back to camp, so that I can plant the women's flag somewhere." Chris laughed oh how he laughed once again. "That's right folks. The flag was with m the whole time. All you would have had to do was ask me, and the game would have been over."

**Confession Cam**

**Eva**

"_Why that lowdown snake! He had all of us women on a goose chase when all we needed to do was talk to him? You can't imagine how pissed I am right now."_

**Heather**

"_I can't even be mad at the guy. That was very clever of Chris. Getting mad is just what he wants us to be. Well I'm going to keep my head cool and not worry about this at all."_

**Owen and Izzy**

"_You think the food will be better this year? OUCH!" He cried from, the sharp pain his girlfriend of many years gave him._

"_Remember the goal Owen and focus on that. That's why we are ever here. You know what kind of risk you are in."_

"_Right sorry. But how awesome of Chris to just yank all of those other women's chains?"_

_I have to admit, not even I saw that and I'm psycho."_

**DJ**

_On cell phone_

"_He Dr. Roberts, I see. She's not getting any better… How long do you think she has…? Well I just hope I can see her one more time before she goes… Goodbye Doctor."_

_He hangs up the phone looking to the floor nearly in tears._

"_Please make it mama."_

**End of Session**

With all twenty two campers back inside due to rain most all were silent within the doors. Not much was going on outside of Katie and Sadie and Izzy and Owen making out. Looking at them twenty years older sure Izzy was still hot, but many people had to wonder what it was she found so interesting about Owen that they could stay together, though they never made it official under God for some of those religious folks out there, their love to them was stronger for it.

Beth was chatting with Noah who found they had a lot in common over the years. Beth wasn't just a pretty face as she could talk intellectually. Something that surprised him, but enjoyed. The exchanged numbers and emails after 25 minutes.

Duncan and Geoff as well as Bridgette and Courtney were talking about nothing too important.

Gwen stood by her husband listening to every word he said, not looking too happy about any of them. No one saw that well than Leshawna and Ezekiel.

Katie was talking to Cody while Sadie was on the phone talking about her business of the company.

Harold was also on his cell phone as he was trying to fight a lame game called Soul Blaster from ever setting foot in his company. The fans booed it but Jeremy his 2nd in command had always loved it. It was one of their biggest arguments.

Eva just glared, at everyone.

Tyler and Lindsay were showing off baby pictures to an uninterested Chef who was reading the documents that which Chris spoke to them earlier. Tyler sensed this and walked away from her wife's never-ending show of how she loved her kids.

Tyler wound up be Leshawna of all people looking at everyone. He could see her eyes had changed from the depressed Gwen, to the surprisingly comfortable Heather.

She at times was on her phone, barking orders at people no one interested to listen could understand. The rest of the time, she played it cool as can be when it came to being off the game. She look confident that she could go far once more.

"What have you done?" She said in a low tone not expecting Tyler was there to reply.

"You mean me?" Tyler honestly knew she wasn't talking to him, yet it was enough to get her attention.

"I mean Heather." Leshawna stated giving an annoyed glare back at him. But she calmed down and decided he wasn't the problem.

"You look at how calm she is, wouldn't you think someone like her has come up with a plan, or has a new ally?"

"Maybe she doesn't care about this game?"

"And maybe my ass isn't fat, but beautiful."

"Think we should team up to see what is going down? Maybe take out her team member first? There is no way we will be able to get to Heather unless we get to her first."

Tyler had a point. Heather would be one of those people who will throw every teammate not herself in the way for herself. She will step on toes and do what she has to do to make sure she is number one. Nothing that Leshawna has seen or read about her when it comes to her company makes her feel she has changed in the last twenty years.

"I think you and me got a deal Tyler."

Ezekiel and Harold were the only two to give any kind of attention to the fact that Tyler and Leshawna had agreed to anything. Ezekiel thought it was about helping Gwen while Harold, thought it was a plot against him and their little bet.

"That's fine; we shall see who lasts longer playing the way we do." Harold said low and dark tone.

"Who on earth are you talking to nerd boy?" Chef said breaking away from Lindsay.

"Nothing you need to know Chef. This is between party A and party B. You are neither one."

Chef just made a low growl which got Harold jumping out of his seat and to the other side of the room.

Two people were missing and still out in the rain.

Justin hid for he was ashamed to be in a room anywhere with his face so disfigured as it was. He heard the Chris's announcement and decided it best he kept away from the people.

The other not there, was DJ. Now his mind was still on his wrecked past and still he himself was trying to pin where it went wrong. Everything was going so perfect and for him now to go that far south it was just a wonder. He looked to the sky and wondered why his mother was in the condition she was in? He also had to wonder what else could it happen?

Meanwhile, the women's part of the competition was about to be underway. Chris had just returned from hiding the flag and the rain was slowing down lucky for the girls.

"Ok girls; the flag is now hidden on the island somewhere so we can have our second captain who will make the picks for her team. Men, feel free to do as you please. You may even aid you wife or friend as you see fit. It is now a battle to the end to see who can end up the Captain of the second team I will name myself. So get going.

The women and their aid went with them if they had any. Trent was more the willing to work with Gwen now and she couldn't shoe him away.

"But Hun, I really feel I should do this on my own."

"Come on Gwen, this will be the perfect chance for us to prove our teamwork is the best one here. Now way anyone could stop us."

"I will help you Gwen." Ezekiel said walking right behind the couple.

"Why would you want to help anyone of us?" Trent asked annoyed.

One of the times that Ezekiel was put off with the cast was for the reason of seeming to try and hit on Bridgette, when all he really wanted to do is tell her he really admired her beliefs on the animals and the earth because as a farmer, you must respect the earth for it is the soul of all that you work on and do.

"I just thought well… It doesn't matter." Ezekiel said defeated walking back to the cabin. Trent seemed satisfied with himself however, Gwen wasn't going to put up with it as she ran back to tend to him.

When Gwen ran back she got a look from Heather that only she understood. Gwen gave her a nod and continued back. All Heather could do was trust her. A very hard task indeed.

"Don't worry about it," She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's best we should just keep things away from him right now. We know what we are doing, but we don't want it to get out of hand with the rest of us."

Trent didn't get it. He thought he did the right thing. He thought he was doing the thing a husband should.

When Heather walked by him and gave him a playful Grin he was then at a loss for words. Just what was going on between them on this island? It was not time to worry right? The game had just begun.

Well really, how could he miss it?

Izzy was the only girl who did not compete for the flag as the plan was only one of them find it so they could be on the same team, it was perfect and needed no more planning.

As for the rest of them, the game was on.

_**And there you have it! In case you were wondering what took me so long, I honestly didn't expect any kind of love for my writing. I mean I see some people do in my opinion do a lot better than me without naming any names and then people who do worse. Still nice to know I could get some love for my first chapter. And since I am doing 2 stories. Whichever gets more love with reviews and such always has the update edge. Safe to say, I think the next two chapters I do are this story, we shall see.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**The Kid.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick I'm sorry for all the misplaced bolding and lines. It wasn't in my writing, therefore I did not think to look when I post. I must remember to check the next time it happens. I wish someone told me though anyway… it is fixed now.


	4. The second captain is? The teams are?

**I am back and I think this is the longest chapter for this story so far, even without the extra work at the end. Enjoy, if you can lol.**

Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Izzy Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Tyler and Cody; whom was still passed out all waiting in the café for the second half of the contest to be over; all had seen the sight Trent and Ezekiel had. They had their respected questions.

"What in the world happened that got you so down?" Harold was the first to speak. All but one was even listening to conversation. Duncan's attention was elsewhere.

"Oh Trent, I don't get what his problem is. Gwen has been the only thing I have really had to a friend all these years; I just wanted to help her become a captain. For some reason, Trent was having none of that Eh." Ezekiel looked down and took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's the only one who knows of the truth of that day. She-"

"Oh that's complete crap and you know it. There is little I can trust was real about what Courtney tells me, but there was no way she cheated into becoming Mayor just to get her political career started and you know it."

"But I-"

"Can it, no one here will buy this crap you are pulling. And I suggest before you give it a rest, before you want me on your case for the entire show."

Ezekiel just sighed in defeat. There was more that story Duncan never knew about. Not only was he accusing Courtney of cheating on the election, but also another dark secret that shames him to know about. 'If Duncan ever learned that,' he thought to himself, he might hate Courtney forever.

'If only he knew the many dark secrets.

_Courtney at the young age of 20 was having all of her plans go her way. Whatever she had done to her in Total Drama was not having an effect or a seeming effect on her now. The expected her to become the youngest Mayor in history to date at this rate. As soon as she graduated with the highest honors, she would be indeed serving her fair city well. _

_Her love life was going rather well at the same time. In fact, she and Duncan were to be married soon as college was over. Duncan visited as often as he could, but straightening out his own life at a time was getting harder and harder to see her. Courtney was not one of those women to understand not getting his attention. It got to the point where she would do a good deal of things to get any kind of attention. The issues that she had with this unfortunately lead to her cheating on Duncan with other men. _

_One day she received a letter from Duncan that explained how he felt and how happy he was and some more even as the letter goes on. It read…_

_Dear Princess,_

_I know you have not been able to see as much of me as you would like and I am deeply sorry for that. It has been a rough few mouths for me. Who knew getting your life on track would be so hard? Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. I never said this, but you are the reason I am even doing this stupid shit of turning my life the right way. All the others only told me they liked me for the bad ass in me, but you always said there was more to me that that. You always fought me on being the better in me. I must say, I never knew that existed, until I met you. That is why I cannot wait for you to make this criminal an even luckier guy come next year. Thanks for seeing I can make something of myself._

_With Love,_

_Your Ogre _

_It was now she practically broke into tears on the spot. She had not felt so worse of a person then what she was right now cheating on the man she loves. It was so odd, seeing him take the time to write her anything. All this time they were together he never did as many nice things as she would like and thought a girl like her should have. On dates, she would always have to hear his horn honked rather than him coming to the door as she expected, each and every time. The dates would lead them to a place one guys would like; monster truck rallies, boxing matches and heavy metal rock concerts. All of those which they had to sneak into and most of the time they would be caught, most of the time it was her own fault._

_Nevertheless, to look past it all, now Courtney would need to be a completely faithful woman from that point on. She did however keep them in a special diary to which no one knew existed. Duncan himself never knew of it. It was Courtney's way of freeing herself of her past sins. It made her fell better about all of this mess._

_Now, if only he did not find it…_

_The wedding was upon us and all the women about his past comments made on the island forgave Ezekiel. Therefore, he was more than welcome to come to the wedding. A few things Ezekiel was able to go to over the twenty years time. _

_Still, Ezekiel was still rather unpopular with most of the guests. Courtney's friends were mostly female and wanted nothing to do with them. Duncan didn't have any friends and even if he did, he thought they would scare them. His family was rather nice, though understandably more into their son's day than one guy like him. All the other unmentionable people were also too into it being Courtney and Duncan's day to let him bring them down, if he could for them. _

_Ezekiel, having all this free time was able to look around the church the wedding took place. Growing up with a strong religious belief however never ever visiting one of those churches that had all the money in the world, this, safe to say, really impressed the young man. _

_However, something else caught his eye. _

_A book was out of place. It looked like any other bible with its black cover and it was on its backside. He felt he could need some spiritual reading about now. He popped open the bible, it just, it was not quite a bible; it was Courtney's secret diary._

_He saw all the information within it and everything she had done while Duncan was not around for her. He saw how she felt at her weakest and just what she would do for someone else when she was alone. Courtney had more problems that even he could ever understand._

_Starting from the beginning Ezekiel made it about 25 pages in the diary before he felt a pounding on his head, it was so powerful it knocked him out of the chair. He turned to see it was the bride laying the smack down on his head as she repeatedly sent a beat down upon him. _

_When it was over Ezekiel had helped up and then slammed into the wall. No one in Ezekiel's sight could see was seeing the punishment that she inflicted upon to him._

_He got one look on the bride's face and it told him if he ever told anyone what he read, she would have him killed._

"_I know people in high places and you better do your best to not tell a soul about what I have done." She hissed at him. "If he were to find out he may never forgive me."_

"_Then maybe he shouldn't eh? You never should have a relationship based on lies."_

"_I was in a stressful moment. When people are in such a high position as me, they resort to the one that that can help them in the situation. For me it was something only a man could provide. When I needed it most, Duncan could not give that to me."_

_Ezekiel was giving off a look of uncertainty. He was not aware of what a man could give her that no one else could._

"_The stress, people think I could become the Prime Minister of our country. There will be no way I'll let anyone in on my weakness about what has happened here." She then caught on to Ezekiel's look. It was clear he was still way too out of touch with the world. "I meant sex Ezekiel."_

"_But, should that be done only once you are married?" _

"_If you look at all the members on Total Drama, and every teen back when we were that age, you would find it hard to see too many kids' virgins at sixteen. It was never that hard to find virgins, but more sixteen year olds have kids at this point…"_

"_Were you when we were on the show?"_

"_I was, but after Total Drama Action I soon lost it to the man and I do mean the only man I love in Duncan."_

_Ezekiel would have guessed otherwise by now._

"_But, don't you think you should at least tell Duncan and how you felt, he might understand, and you will be free of your guilt eh? I know if I had done something like that, I would just let her know about how I was feeling at the time. It may not end well, but at least I was free of my guilt."_

"_Who said I felt guilty?" That brought Ezekiel's eyes to widen a great deal in shock. "I got what I needed from them, and Duncan gets the wife who will never have that happen again. He will have a home school kid who will never tell him won't he?"_

_Ezekiel started with a nod. "It isn't my place. It is only a matter of you two. I am sorry I read, I though it was a bible and I could not stop."_

"_As long as you tell no soul you can keep your life." The bride spoke grimly. "As long as this stays you and me we will have no problem."_

_And tell no other soul he has done. It had lead to a great guilt that formed over the years. As the years grew, Ezekiel had to watch and see Courtney grow in power. There was no question at how she did it as well. Why Ezekiel would know this, would have to be for another day._

_That was only the first of a line of incidents where Courtney has lied to Duncan and Ezekiel knew the truth. Nothing was quite as serious until years later._

Ezekiel was just hit with thunder the first time he was lied to by his now ex-wife. He does not even know half of what had happened to him. Ezekiel said without delay, he would find a way to convince him the truth to clear his name.

Then, there were many things about Ezekiel's name left darken by the snake's lying tongue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chef had just finished reading the file for a second time. He wanted to make sure everything that he read was true; He was rather shocked she went to a grocery store not owned by her just to be a complete ass to the manager. The reasons for it were unclear. Seems she did not know DJ was the one that she was giving a hard time. Nevertheless, it seemed that he could use her to cause DJ more plan. More was coming into fold. He had to set out and find her.

As he ran out into the woods, he searched for her. He blasted his way through Leshawana and Bridgette at one point or another, just to find the corporate queen.

After minutes of running, he finally found her looking everywhere for the flag. Chef walked up to her as cool as could be. That scared Heather just a bit.

"What do you want old man?" Heather said in defense hoping to that he wanted nothing to do with her. Too bad that was not the case.

"You my dear are going to help me in getting the revenge I so deserve on the mama's boy and I am not taking no for an answer. I have seen a bit of you making eyes at the man and I don't know why and I don't care, but you will do as I say and I'll get you as far as you want in this season." He then leaned in close to get her attention. His lips just a few inches from her ear that was creped the hell out of her perfectly. "I know since you've never won, you want to prove that you are still the best with your cold tactics."

"But I can't work with you. Last time someone did it did not end too well for them am I right?"

"All you need to do then is helping me get my revenge on him I'll let you be captain. I know where the flag is and you know you want it."

Heather could not refuse that offer. She nodded and agreed.

Once again, however, a certain Prime Minister was lingering as she was before listening to Duncan and Harold talk. Chef told her the hideout with a whisper. Heather calmly walked off in the wrong direction not because she knew Courtney was there, because she did not, she just kept a calm demeanor about her so no one would catch on that she knew. It was a great hiding place. All Courtney could do now was wait.

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney**

"_That cheating cook is at it again. Well I caught onto this and now I will become captain. There is no way that Heather can take me in a fight. I will just let her find it and steal it. Then Duncan, you will be on my team. Everything will go so well in my plan."_

**End of session.**

The rest of the girls did seem to not a clue as to where the flag was. Heather just to make sure she checked the finish line to make sure the game was over. Only Cody talking to Izzy and Owen were present. That gave everything she needed to start making a full sprint for the flag in its hiding place. Only passing Gwen and Trent on her way past, shortly after Heather ran off went Courtney.

"Something has to be up if Heather is running. I say we follow her." Trent suggested.

Gwen indeed did agree with her husband but for many other reasons. Gwen a lot faster than Trent these days was able to get away from him. She felt he would more than understand her chance to get away and at the same time be away from him as well. A weight just lifted off her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Though she did not know it, Bridgette and Beth both happened to be in the same area as the flag. They happen run into each other that reminded Bridgette herself, she never had a chance to tell her how wonderful things were going for her and congratulate her for all her fortune. That started the conversation. Then it just went on and on with the talking.

"So then how did your fling with Rico Matsu go? I always loved his underwear ads." She drifted out into space for a second. When she was back into reality, she saw that smug look on Beth and started to blush red like a schoolgirl. "I also loved what he did for the environment." But her defense was all in vain as Beth still stayed with her smug expression.

"It was just all the media filling your heads sorry to say. He was a real nice guy most of the time. He often tried to get in many women's skirt and it worked, too often for my taste. He could just never be happy with one. And I have always been a one woman girl."

"Well then we are going to need to find you someone faithful and that will leave Duncan off the list."

"Why would you say something like that? His daughter has always been one of my biggest fans, Duncan didn't realize, but they won a contest to have me spend the day with her and he came along. It was one day, but he seemed really great. Not my type, but still great."

Bridgette stared is disbelief until the one person she did not like even more than Duncan came sprinting past them into a bush and then right back out with the female flag the represented power to being the female and second team captain. Bridgette and Beth felt rather dumb for letting that part of the game slip up so badly that Heather of all people got control of it. They really did not care for the game, but they cared that Heather would be in power.

All the while Heather had thought no one was around, and then it hit her, Chris should be watching.

"Attention all ladies, Heather has found the flag hidden in the bush neat our famous cliff dive. It seems she is on the run back. Beth and Bridgette are giving chase. I'd give it about five more minutes before she makes it back to camp at this rate."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed when this caught wind, all the women were in shock at how it could get to this point. Now it was getting rather thick. The first challenge was coming to a big close.

Eva and Leshawna were both thinking the same thing. Eva running a bit faster, but both were headed back to camp to counter Heather when she got there. Katie and Sadie both found their way back to camp but long before Chris's announcement. By the look of Eva and Leshawna's unsurprising stares, the two didn't look interested in putting a stop to Heather.

"Looks like we both had the same idea. Together, we will bash Heather into the next year and then some." Leshawna said hoping she would agree, however the look and Eva's face told otherwise.

"Being on Heather's team I could not give two shits about it, but her being my leader, that when lines are crossed. And believe me, surfer girl and our Prime Minister are on the same list."

Leshawna looked now like she was going crazy, but that was ok, as long as they both knew they needed to shut down Heather at the finish line they knew that she couldn't be captain.

Sadie of Team Katie and Sadie came up towards them with a smile of support.

"You know we are behind your no Heather being leader one hundred percent. Then at the same time; do you not think it is possible that Heather might be a better person after these twenty years?"

"You come up with a company who seems even eviler than Wal-Mart and then we will talk about it." Eva spoke.

Remembering well Heather being the richest person in the world currently, it was very important to see how the company really was. She never took the time to look at Wal-Mart for what it was, and now you do have Mega-H stores all over like Wal-Mart use to be.

"You have a point, I think?" Sadie added and then stepped back.

Leshawna and Eva both rolled their eyes and Eva let out a muffled "idiot," under her breath. All they could do is wonder how long they will wait.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Heather was running as fast as she could to the finish line with Beth and Bridgette both giving chase, but it seemed Heather was the faster of the two. They managed to keep her in sight but not enough to the point where they were catching up with her. All three women were in great shape, but nothing compares to five days a week with gym workouts like Heather did. Now and days Bridgette's main workout was with the kids. And Beth was slowing down in her days as a model and doing other things. She still look just slight over 25 in looks, but she knew it was time to not be as active as she use to be in working out.

Heather was feeling about a free as she could be, but then Chris's voice had to come in as a distraction.

"Looks like Eva and Leshawna have the same idea as to ambush who ever shows up. And looking at these ladies, I really doubt Leshawna's gotten any weaker. As for Eva, well as long as no one is injured beyond competing, I allow her to have it out with whomever she likes.

A flash of every camper was showing cringing to that fact. Even Justin and DJ whom were both hiding somewhere with their own grief for one thing or another. Both got over it for the one second they realized they could be beat near fracture bones if Eva felt like it. No, not a single camper could be deemed tougher than Eva, could they?

Heather continued trying to think of a plan to brake off and newly happy Eva and Leshawna, whom before might have been her biggest threat. She however didn't get too much time to think it over. Something out of nowhere tripped her. She lost the flag and she lost conscious once hitting the ground. Since it was Bridgette and Beth chasing her, the female knew she could expect them to let her go.

"Oh my God, thank you for saving us, Courtney?" Beth questioned surprised to see that she was the one that did the deed.

"And have Heather be in control, I don't think I could ever let that happen."

"But Courtney, you know you are going to have to deal with Eva right? As much as I am on your side about things, you know she is going to support Duncan in all this."

"That's fine with me, I can deal with Eva."

"You heard Chris," Beth started, "you will get crushed by the toughest girl on the island."

No; the toughest person on the island at this rate.

"Do not worry; I said I can handle Eva. But the way I can handle her, I do not want to have to take the risk of having to do the same thing with Leshawna both. I want her on my side and on my team. Bridgette, maybe you and Beth can help me out with this?"

Bridgette more than happy to walked over and nodded to the Prime Minister while Beth looked less sure of herself, but agreed. After hearing her conversation with Bridgette, she seriously wanted to get to the bottom of what could have happened. Not too long could she think for herself when Chris interrupted things.

"And down goes Heather to an awesome tripping by our countries Prime Minister. You heard right, Courtney is now in control of the flag and is a two minute run from camp.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT!!!"

The shocking vibration came from all over the cabin as well as the four women in the back. Duncan now looking desperate hoping that there was no way this was to be true. There was no way he could allow this as he rushed out of the cabin.

Outside he passed Eva and Leshawna both to the cabin Chris was hidden in. He busted through the door to look at the camera to see exactly where his ex-wife really was.

"Hey dude, you can not just walk up in here."

"CAN IT BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Duncan yelled out at him.

Safe to say, Chris did no longer fight the officer.

"There you are baby. I will make sure that you for sure do not win this challenge." He then rushed off to cut Courtney and her supporters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

While Heather was out cold she dream that same dream even further it seemed she left off right where she was before she was woken by Gwen before.

"_Why would you want to say hi to me? No one ever comes to say hi to me." Asked the young Heather._

"_And no one should be that lonely. My mama always told me to be nice to everyone. You look like you could use a little nice from someone you know what I mean?" Devin smiled kindly towards her. _

_Devin stood tall over all the kids in the playground as Heather stood on top of his shoulders. As he ran she reached her hands to the sky. She often did this from where she stood, but it was never quite the same. She use to reach for it to run away from where she lived; all the trouble, all the abuse, with Devin, she was reaching for a new and better tomorrow. As long as Devin was here, she had a friend._

_Their first day ended with their parents coming for them at the same time. _

_For Devin, it was the fact that he could make someone happy who was sad. He prided himself on doing something like that._

_For Heather, it was something else, she felt loved for the first time, and she felt she loved Devin too._

_That night she remembered the nightmare she was put through. Her father did this to her every night. He cursed her and hit her rather badly as she took a beating. Normally she was able to hide those bruises. But tomorrow was a different case. _

_The next day Heather was taken to the park by her father. Devin was already there and he could see what she did not though he saw, that conversation. He could not hear it. But he saw that she was shaken up rather badly._

"_Now you listen to me you little devil, you tell anyone what happen, and you will get something much worse the next time. Up till now I have been going easy on you." _

_Devin saw her physically shake her which brought fear into her eyes. Lucky for Devin, e brought his baseball bat as he promised to teach Heather how to play baseball today. They even hoped to get a game with some of the kids. Devin for a change had different plans._

_Heather came over with a false smile coming over to Devin, expecting this could take the pain away. Devin however saw the whole meeting between the two of them._

"_You want me to make you real happy?" Devin asked her which Heather nodded. "Then let me hurt him like he did you."_

_Heather could not explain it. When she looked into his eyes, she could see that Devin say it all. The pain she went through and that he knew who had done it. Devin took the bat in his hands and charged at her father._

"_NO DON'T GO!!!" She yelled. That didn't stop him._

_Heather's father was not looking when he heard a powerful swing coming from the back of his legs. He turned to see a large four-year-old staring at him with hate. It was then that he remembered his wife telling him that she made a friend with a Jamaican child. He had taken into account that maybe, Heather told him. She picked the biggest kid on the playground to be friends with._

_Though rather, it was the biggest kid that chose Heather._

_Devin swung again but the man caught the bat the then stripped it from the kid. This man had no problem hitting another child in public, normally that would be Heather when she was being bad, and sometimes he would make that up himself; today, his rage was at an all time high as he was about to swing Devin's bat upon him. _

_The bat was caught from behind._

_Like Heather, yesterday Devin's mother had taken him to the park, today, his father was taking a day off to spend time with his son. _

_Heather's Father, compared to Devin's was a complete mismatch. Heather's father was maybe 5 foot 5 inches and around one hundred 150 pounds. He was on the chubby side. Devin's father was close to a foot taller and weighed about two hundred and thirty pounds. In his case, that was muscle considering he works three jobs, all hard labor, just so DJ and his brothers can live a better life than he did. _

_The fight was over quickly. Devin told his father what he thought he knew. Heather feeling a lot safer with this man, even after he beat the holy hell out of her own dad, he could see the gentle side that Devin had himself. That must have been where be got it from. She confirmed everything. _

_Month's later, Devin's uncle Roger, an attorney was able to put him away for thirty years. The child abuse was not all that was found out about this man, He was a drug smuggler. Heather's mother lied when she said that she was not part of the ordeal. But then Devin's mother and so did much of his family understand that was a lie, yet Roger could not prove that._

_But Devin and Heather would…_

Before Heather could continue her dream, like before it was Gwen to wake her up all alone in that same part of the woods. In a rush Heather tilted her head up seeing that she was behind in the race.

"Come on Heather, there is still time to work on our deal. We can still get the flag from Courtney."

"What…how?" Heather however was still somewhat out of it but heard every word she spoke of.

"Seems Ms. High and Mighty doesn't want to get into too many fights. I have an idea. If you are willing to follow, so I can live up to my end of the deal. Frankly, this may be our only option."

"Whatever freak, just get over with it now!" Heather demanded.

Gwen ignored her comment and then began to whisper her plan impossible for even the cameras to pick up. Heather's annoyed look even perked up to a rather wide grin.

"Well that's great. We can only hope it does not change hands before then."

"Chris would tell us otherwise." Gwen grinned and both went off in different directions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Heather while heading in her direction was pacing herself rather well, still in her mind was to why she was having those dreams. That part of her life she thought she had put behind her forever.

The parents that had been seen for Total Drama Island as all the members of the final five had shown were not her real parents. At least they were never her birth parents. Sure she had grown to love her aunt and her husband, but nothing could replace the scares of her childhood. And yet within seconds she found maybe the one person whom knew about child abuse more than herself, DJ.

DJ, putting away his cell phone looking to the ground rather grimly to his mother's cancer, never knowing if he will see the woman that means more to him than life himself. She always did say it was his job to bury her and not the other way around. While he knew he had to accept it, he never thought so soon.

Yet still, this woman was also not DJ's birth mother…

_Emma Earnright, the maiden name of his real mother was a drug attic ever since she was seventeen as she was the single mother taking care of two boys, Robin and Devin. _

_Now DJ may have been only the tender age of two, but he was a rare case where he had memories of his life long before he could even crawl. Robin took the bulk of the beatings, but there were a few times DJ was even sent down a flight of stairs. A child that age should have just died from so many blows, but DJ was just made of a tougher skin. Something about him just gave him the ability to take a great deal of damage. For where most kids would break bones, he did not. A strange thing that._

_When his real father and the same man who beat down Heather drug dealing dad track them down, at two years old DJ had been freed from Emma's wraith, he and Robin both. His father, had been in troubled time in his past, but asked the lord and his new wife to look past that. _

_The woman that DJ now knows as his mother is one and the same._

_This woman was kinder, gentler with him and his brother a great deal. To go along with having two other half brothers it seemed life was looking up. By the time DJ was the age of four, he was able to look beyond his birth mother and learn how to treat people right by his new mother. _

This is why DJ would do anything for his mother. There is now mistake that she did not bring him into this world, but also no changing the fact that this woman loved him just as much and maybe more than anyone else in the world. None of her birth children looked out for her in her time of need like DJ has done. Robin has helped here and there, but he is not as well off even as DJ is and he has three kids. The other two, Vincent and Colin were either big time football stars or retired ones. Colin a possible Hall of Famer. None of their funds go out to their mother.

This bought on all the stress to DJ that he had to hold onto all on his own, on top of everything else that had happened to him before that.

"What's got you so down?" Heather crept over asking.

DJ just raised his hands in the air without saying a word as if he was asking God why he wanted him to suffer. DJ then just walked off in a huff.

"Don't you have a contest to try and win still?" Hoping that would get her off his back. That worked like a charm. He turns around and Heather was already gone.

Still all the while not one knew that the other had met before total Drama. In DJ's case, he does remember Heather, but the Heather he remembered was overweight and had a bad zit problem. It was almost impossible to guess that this Heather was the bombshell she was at sixteen. Though if she was not Heather, he would say she look even better these days. Not even to himself did he understand why he was thinking like that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok so now you two girls get Leshawna to be on my side, or at least distracted, so that I can take care of Eva myself." Courtney told the girls as they walked towards the camp grounds.

"I still say this is a suicidal plan on your part Courtney. I just hope Eva doesn't become leader. She is too vicious for the role."

"No one asked for your opinion Beth. Just let me do my thing and then you do yours."

If it wasn't for the fact she felt it was down to Eva and Courtney for captain, she would not have nodded to that.

They all trotted off to quickly before they got to the camp grounds, Duncan standing in their way.

"Ah, my first round pick. Come to celebrate us being on the same team again?" Courtney joked.

"I knew you had a plan like that. You know you would suffer, but after all you have done to me, you know you would just make things worse. There is no way I can stand behind this and let you get you way. I'm shutting you down right now." Duncan said walking forward.

Now, Duncan hated the thought of hitting a girl, he really did; though with his back to the wall it seemed he had little option. Courtney was up to something and being on her team was just the start of it. If he let this continue, it could get to levels that he wanted to avoid. So much so, that hitting a woman seemed like the better way to go. No, it was the better way to go. Courtney and Duncan's past are littered with traps that even he did not know existed. Whatever it could be, he could not take the chance in having Courtney get her way.

Even as he approached her something was wrong. She was calm and had a very smug look about her. This looked bad.

For the first time in years, the ex-couple stood face to face. Many of the times he two face off it was Duncan with the smile and Courtney rather annoyed at the actions of the former troubled youth. The tables were now turned and this time, Duncan did not even know what he had up her sleeve, but she never stopped smiling.

"What in the world could you be so happy about. I'm about to pound you," he took a quick look at the other girls. "not that I like the idea of hitting a woman," Now his eyes and dead cold expression were locked onto his ex-wife, " but you have something on your mind you might as well say it before I begin and give that flag to someone else."

Duncan was honesty thinking Lindsay at the moment; two random people, two very random teams.

Courtney decided to draw this one out. He adjusted her shirt and brushed off her pants. She did not take more than a step back to brush herself. All this time she was as calm as could be. She spoke in a low and cool tone.

"You forget who I am and where we are? Hitting me would only lead to public destruction for you. Not only would you put yourself behind bars for the rest of your useless life, you would lose your daughter, our daughter forever Duncan. Remember all your actions are on live TV. So go ahead, make your day and mine. Or you can put up with whatever I have planned and still go home to your daughter," She began to chuckle just oh so slightly, but such a powerful sound to the ears of those around the area. "Maybe. So if any of that did not change your mind, go ahead and hit me. Hit the Prime Minister." Her smile faded away as her face stood fair and blunt.

Never, in all the years Duncan has been on the up and up, have words put fear into him. Never in all the years had had had he felt, at the same time, the power to rebel against her and the system. It was a strange sensation. Yet, at the same time he knew he could risk Kimberly in the hands on Courtney. He knew the relationship they would have. No attempt, legit or otherwise, would make Kimberly feel any better about her mother. Even Duncan himself had tried to turn her to a better light, but she knew too much of Duncan's truth to the relationship. Her mind was made up.

It is still yet to be proven that it is the real truth. All is still on a base of opinion. Only Duncan and Courtney knew how it really ended. One was right and one was wrong.

Well, there was one other...

Duncan had little choice as he was forced to let Courtney, Beth and Bridgette pass.

Courtney's smile returned as she walked past. "You made the right move Duncan."

Beth was still on the fence on what was going on. Sure hitting a girl seems like the ultimate wrong thing to do, but he still did not do the deed. At the same time, she still remembers the great day she had with father and daughter.

Bridgette on the other hand had a very cold an evil stare upon the eyes of Duncan. She could not believe he was that close to doing what he was about to do. All the work Duncan had done to change her mind on how Duncan was faded away almost all together. It would have faded had he gone through with it.

When they were gone Duncan kicked the ground disgusted with himself that he let Courtney get the best of him. He was angry with himself that he came that close to hitting a girl. Sure, Harold hit Heather, but no one outside of maybe DJ thought of her as a girl. That was another story. He would have to watch himself from now one as it seemed, Duncan would be her first round pick.

"Shit." was all that was uttered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At the campsite they drew near to the campgrounds where now Chris was joining to two women ready to make their stand to become captain.

Eva was into it all the same had it been Heather; at the same time it could have been anyone to be honest. Eva wanted to be in charge for herself, Leshawna, not so much. She knew about her negative feelings toward her husband were, no matter how many times he tried to convince her it was a nerd getting revenge on her at the time boyfriend or husband, pending the time period, but she still was not like Heather, right?

Leshawna got most of the convincing she needed when Bridgette and Beth came with the Prime Minister.

"Come on Leshawna, do we really need to resort to violence after twenty years. I never had a problem with you and you never had one with me. Why do we need a war?"

"You know what, you have a point. I was only here for Heather." Leshawna walked to side no longer feeling the need to do this. "But you know it is not going to be as easy for Eva to see the light right?"

"Do not fret dear; I have had to win over harder people than her in the past."

Eva eyes turned from rage to fire. She hated someone standing up to her. At the same time, she had to respect it from someone like her. This time twenty years ago there was no promise that Eva could do the same thing. She had to make sure Courtney would never do it again.

Bridgette and Beth in fear also went off to the side to let the one on one duel begin between these two. It was not time to understand what Courtney had up her sleeve.

"So Eva, do we really need to go over this? Not like I have any evil intentions here don't you agree?" Courtney honestly lied.

"You think Duncan is the only one who knows the truth? Don't be so stupid. I have a license to kill so unlike Duncan, I will not get into any trouble for putting my hands on you if needed. Besides, I just want to hit something after what Chris said anyhow. You're the perfect target to get out all my rage on."

"So I see those classes in the end did not work for you Eva?" So said the Prime Minister smugly.

"No, they did work. But coming back to this place just makes me want to hit something getting knocked out second. Then, when I came back into the game I was kicked out right away." Eva scoffed.

"Still, we do not need any levels and violence do we now?"

"Violence please!?" Eva punched her fists together.

"… Very well then."

Shocking gasps were coming from all those present, Chris included.

"This is huge; we are going to need a new Prime Minister after Eva tears through her limb from limb."

Bridgette and Beth were not so sure about that. Courtney seemed to need a plan and was so sure of herself. They never got the information that made her seem so sure she could handle Eva. If anything now Eva knew how to control her rage and place it on one person. Since Courtney was that person and she was playing with bull, she was about to get the horns. However, could she tame this bull?

Eva charged for Courtney with her left hand set into a fist. When she got close enough to make good contact, Courtney could long see what she was going to do first. She took a step back from her punch and moved to the right ever so subtle. Eva was surprised to say the least, but then, so was everyone else.

Hearing grunts of a fight, everyone in the cabin which now included Trent who retreated back after he could no longer find Gwen and a Cody finally up to see what it was about. They were all shock to see when Eva went for a high kick that Courtney just ducked. Eva went back for another right punch, but that would be her last move.

Courtney took hold of Eva's arm and in shock took control of Eva's body twisting her arm and turns her body to have her back face her. Bodies held so close together the air could not travel between the two. All the while Courtney had the same smug look along her face. Nothing in her body language or expression had changed from the beginning. It seemed as they held together for the longest time, time was not moving for the longest time due to the shock that Eva was being bested, by someone. To someone like Cody and Harold, this seems like a total reversal dominant Yuri moment. Harold was fast enough to take a picture of this moment, for it only did last a second.

In the next moment Eva was turned back forward and the next thing she knew, everything went black for her. What had happened was Courtney ended it with on sharp kick to the head which Eva was not braced for. The shocking impact, plus the strength in the Prime Minister's kick was enough to lay out everyone's biggest fear on the island. Well, you still had Chef's cooking…

Bigger gasps were expressed at the end of that fight. No one had words for what just happened here as Courtney asserted herself as the toughest person on the island.

Courtney calmly looked to Bridgette and Beth's direction as she calmly smiled and said, "I told you I had everything in control."

Neither two of the girls could come up with a word to say.

"Tai-Kwan-do. I felt it was best to learn how to defend myself over the years."

While that was true, the real truth was one of the men Courtney cheated on Duncan with over the year was a master of the art. She learned it from him, and then ended up having to use it on him.

"Well, if you guys have nothing to say, I'll just cross the finish line now."

Courtney was about to walk over, yet out of nowhere Gwen come in front of her and used the same tactic of surprise as Courtney used on Eva. She took hold of he shoulders and brought their two heads together as they both clashed into a head butt. Courtney, not ready for the blow, was instantly left unconscious.

Once again, the crowd left without words, however this time, they did cheer.

No secret that the mass of them liked Gwen more than Courtney, No one cheering louder than Trent or Ezekiel.

Gwen taking her eyes off the crowd into the forest as Heather was watching from a far. Gwen gave her a smile and then took her eyes off the prize as she danced around celebrating for herself which was a un-Gwen thing to do. With all the shock that the mass had seen, they decided to say this was one of those changes that the group had gone through over the years. Courtney knowing Tai-Kwan-do was more than enough.

Only Trent saw something wrong with this. And just like he thought, something did come of it.

"Yonk!"

Heather came out of nowhere and stole the flag from Gwen and unlike the other two just ran across the finish line. No one saw that coming as they looked in shock and disbelief. Not even Chris saw something like this coming, but like he always did. He smiled through it all.

"Well, do to showboating, it seems Heather took the chance to be underhanded and sneaky and take the chance of a lifetime to become the second captain for this season!"

Now no one had words for that move of incredible cunning. Moreover, how did this come to be?

"_I'm listening…" _

_As Heather had said prior, willing to give Gwen's plan a listen. She was just about ready for anything._

"_Even though you do not need it, I know how much you must want to win. I am willing to help you become the captain and get the female flag."_

_Heather was in shock of this, but not enough to expect the obvious._

"_So, what do I have to do for your services?"_

"_All I ask for whatever combination it is done is that you do not have me and Trent on the same team. He is the source of my entire problem and why I'm so depressed these days."_

"_Spare me the life story, not interested." Gwen had to swallow her pride very hard going to her, but she knew it was the best plan to keep he from she. _

"_So do we have a deal?"_

"_Very well. I will let whomever of the men that win pick one of you two first. Then with my next pick I will take the other." Heather finished._

_Gwen extended her hand as they both shook, disgusted with each other for doing so. Then, they both went there separate ways searching for the pink flag._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris had called back all those who were hiding in the woods to call out the winner of the second half of the competition to be Heather. Duncan could help be so happy that there was at least a chance that he was free from Courtney. It was better than having no chance at all to be honest. As for DJ, and Justin, they were pretty neutral in the matter. One of them might not want to think that way.

Once all twenty two plus a host a cook were together, Chris was able to lay down some more ground rules for this new season.

"Ok ladies and gents, welcome to your reunion show where three million dollars is the grand prize."

Chris paused for everyone to get rather excited for the whole crowd, Duncan more than anyone. This could be Kimberly's chance to get into Harvard. DJ could use the money to save his mama. Maybe Justin could live in a home. Most of the others were thinking retirement funds.

"For the final four there will also be a three hundred thousand dollar cash prize. And if you read you contracts, if we made it this far, you all get a cool ten grand for just participating this season. It's the show's way of saying thanks for making them billionaires." Chris only half lied with that. "So take the money as Chef passes it out."

Chef went to each camper handing them over their money. When it came to DJ, he shoved it into his chest growling, knock the wind partially out of him.

"What you do with the money from here is up to you. Now, for our two captains, it is time to pick you team members. You both will be going Action style with boy, girl, boy, girl, starting with the opposite sex to yourself."

That made Gwen's plan work perfectly. No way could she and Trent be on the same team if Heather was to live up to her word.

"Owen, since you were able to find your flag, you pick first."

"Oh that is going to be so easy, I pick Izzy."

"Whoo!" Izzy yelled back flipping to her boyfriend.

"Heather?" Chris perked up.

"DJ…" She grinned evilly in his direction. All the store manager could do was look down as he went her way.

"Ok I pick, Cody to my team." Owen said right away as he was pretty much still best friends with the guy.

"I'll take Bridgette to my team." Defeated Bridgette walked over to Heather.

" Alright, I will take Lindsay to my team." She cheered as she was excited to be with Owen as a teammate again. She did enjoy being with him despite how many may think of him.

"I shall take Duncan then."

Duncan walked over doing the math, the last girl would be on Owens' team, so he whispered into his new captain's ear, "whatever you do, don't take my ex-wife. I'm begging you."

Heather did nothing to show she even agreed. She was thinking about it.

"Tyler, my man, get on over here." Tyler was pumped to join Owens' team at this point.

"Let's see, I'll take Sadie." Sadie had no problems one way or another and just headed over to that side.

"Beth, come on down." She sighed happily as she was not on Heather's team

"Harold." When looking at the cast, you had to believe Harold must have been the one who kept up with all his skills and very well gained more over the years.

"I'll take Trent." Trent was happy as he given Gwen a thumbs up as she was expected to be Owens' next pick. Owen even wicked to the fact.

This was it; it was time to see if Heather could keep her promise to Gwen and actually do something she promised. Gwen could only hope since if she did not, there was no way to say that Gwen was safe after one pick.

"Gwen." Was all she said with her eyes closed. Everyone gasping to the choice, Gwen, pretended to look rather down about it, but to those two, there was no mistake done here. Heather got what she wanted and Gwen got her way.

Safe to say, Chris got some joy in his heart out of that move.

Trent was looking to this much deeper, but had yet to say a single word to it.

Owen out of desperation needed to pick a new woman for his team. He for the first time went for skill when thinking of whom he wanted.

"Leshawna."

Leshawna looked to her husband with an evil grin which he returns. For them this was a best possible scenario for the two. They were on separate teams, and Heather was not going to be on Leshawna's team.

"Geoff."

"Katie." More shocks were let out since the girl was in a wheelchair. Katie was just glad to not be picked last. That's what Owen was also going for. Sadie and Katie being on other teams were not going be much of a problem now as it was in the past.

"Eva"

"Ezekiel." Now it was worse for Trent. The guy who seemed to be after his wife was on his team. Now he had to get rid of him. That was all that was on his mind.

"Noah."

Cody sighed happily at that move.

Well, that left a force of Courtney to Owens' team and Justin to Heather's team. Chris put his hands together and walked over to Heather's side first.

"Well then congrats. I dub Heather's team, "The Golden Oldies."

"But were younger than you." Duncan pointed out."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS THE GIRL PICKED LAST!"

"You forget, other than Heather, you are not really very liked among us. Ezekiel pointed out getting a few laughs from the crowd, none bigger than a certain police officer.

"Like you're so popular." Ezekiel just stood his ground but just a little more sheepish then before.

As for Owens' side, I dub the, "The Old Timers."

Lindsay started to cry out. "But I'm not old. I'm not!"

"Don't you worry dear; Chris is just trying to get under our skin. You should not let him bug you out like that." Tyler said trying to comfort his wife.

"Great, now that you have you team names; I have a few good notes for the team captains and the males and females that were picked first. DJ, Izzy, Bridgette and Cody, when your team has your first ceremony you can not be voted off. That's right, being picked first you are invincible. Heather and Owen, the same goes for you, but for two ceremonies."

Most of the mentioned cheered on the moment. DJ was the odd man out considering that he wanted to leave to be with his mother.

"And I know how some of you do not know yet so I might as well tell you now, even if you get voted off. None of you are going home until the show is over. That's right, in your contracts whether you are first or last out of the game, you are stuck here to help out with the challenges, and maybe even coming back if I feel you should."

"I have a country to run. If I have no reason to play this stupid game, I demand freedom to leave as I please if I am eliminated."

"Not like that will take long." Ezekiel was picking up points with a few of the former campers with his latest remarks but almost caught the backhand of Courtney this time. He thought he pushed his luck enough at this point.

"Like I care; I am bigger than the Prime Minister ever will be."

"So it comes out, the true limit to Chris's vanity." Gwen responds. "The only possible way it could get bigger if he thinks he is bigger than God."

"Why Gwen, how did you read my mind?"

A collection of gasps came from the whole lot.

"Chris, take back your words. There are so many things that can be said. If you go against God, you will be in so much trouble."

"Well will see. For this summer I'll be your God anyway. You next challenge will be tomorrow morning. And there are only two cabins, and their coed!"

A mix of cheers and moans came from the crowd. Beth was use to exposing her body in her line of work as was Lindsay. Courtney on the other hand was in fear of something. Justin just did not want to be seen.

"How about we just have it one side girls and one side guys?" Noah suggested.

"Oh no, I decided the best option was to do whatever it takes to be away from Heather. You guys just think because we have the biggest problems on our side you can just be buddy buddy, no way. We do this, Golden Oldies to the left, and Old Timers to the right." The rest of Leshawna's team agreed to the fortune they were given. Only Sadie seemed to have something to say.

"Can someone switch with me? Just so I can support Katie in her time of needs? I am the only one who knows how and it would help out wonders."

"I will switch!" DJ said in desperation. Heather stood in his way.

"No, as captain I will give you-"

"Why not have Gwen sleep on our side since you know, we are married and all." Trent suggested. Most of the campers thought that was a great idea. Ezekiel though looked rather panicked since he knew the deal, but he had no options. It wasn't like he could offer himself up. That sounded real good right now considering Courtney and Trent were on his team. Leshawna at the same time saw through all this as well and was able to speak about it.

"No, let it be me and Harold. We maybe foes for our bet, but I think it's for the best we do this like that."

"I was looking forward to catching up with some of the guys on this side, but nothing beat a calm conversation with my wife, so I am cool with it."

With that the living arrangements were set. The men unanimously opted to wait outdoors when the women changed and likewise for the women. Chris' plan to get them in odd situations due to gender failed, for tonight.

Other than a random chase scene between Eva and Cody, the rest of the night went off without a hitch. Depressions and issues were set aside for one night. After all, it is as Beth told the whole lot…

"We have a whole summer to fight each other. Let's at least make the first night go well."

And they all kept to their word, for tonight.

**A/N**

**Well, I thought I'd have this out Saturday, but my dad offered me to help him out with work… which was almost like free money, if I didn't get a bit of a cold. Nothing too serious mind you. I feel overall fine.**

**Well I have three things I would like all the readers do outside of this.**

**1. Very simple, Tell me in the review how do you like the team names. I just came up with them on the fly this day.**

**2. This is a contest, feel free to do so or not. I want to see who maybe you think are the two main antagonists in this story based on what I have given you so far. I want to know if you get it right because if you do, I thought I asked (if you want a spoiler.) you can ask me one question about this story you want and I mean any question. Remember, not all answers are set in stone. Only one person gets to do so, which to be fair, I will pick out of a hat so no favoritism used. Please send through a message. If you do not have an account on send it to ****. That will give everyone interested a fair chance. Label the email, "antagonist." If you can not spell very well just copy and paste it please.**

**3. I will have a poll up to try to get all opinions on this story so far. I know how I fee, but I want to know how you feel. You should have many choices. How many, not sure at this time.**

**Until then**

**The Kid**


	5. An alliance that never happened

**(Ok, it's been a while, but I was a man without TV for a long time and writing was starting to lose its flare for me. It wasn't until TV came back into my life, I felt like I had something to take a quick break at writing to do. Now… I think I can write a lot more or I hope so. So now enjoy this and I will update another story right now… first, I need to write the damn thing lol.)**

The camp was full of life once again. Oh how the old have come and how they have changed. The popular power couple of Duncan and Courtney, maybe the most expected to stay together failed, DJ and Gwen, two of the saddest people you could ever meet, Noah, not exactly cynical by impulse, and more than sure to be more to come.

Then there were people still not quite different at all. Seems Cody still doesn't get out of the house, Ezekiel, still not socially accepted by the group, Eva, still a bully, Lindsay, still not quite smart.

There were still a few people not quite settled with who they are and how they might have changed. Justin for one is too hidden from the cameras to be found in cabin and forest. Believe me; the cameras were looking for that ugly face.

After dinner that guy couldn't be found anywhere. Justin was running for the sea to swim for it. Justin too busy looking behind him ran into something hard and hit the ground. Even in the strong body of his youth, there was no way He would knock down someone as strong as DJ.

DJ seemed to not even notice Justin was there at first until Justin tried to bolt for it.

"So, you're trying to leave the island too? I wouldn't suggest it. There are boots all over the coast in case someone tries to swim for it." DJ pointed to his clothes lying on the ground that were more for swimwear. "That's right; I tried already and got caught."

"But," Justin started yet he needed to pause trying to get the words right for this situation. "Why on earth would you want to run away? Nothing should be bothering you right?"

"You would think that right? DJ, always the mellow and calm guy, timid, but everyone's friend, But I can have troubles over twenty years can I not?" He asked the homeless man.

"I would think you can, but come on. If we had to pick someone who had a life gone right, we would have voted for you. Though Heather seems to have won the prize."

"Please, do not say her name right now." DJ sighed deeply and kicked the sand in frustration. "But you know Chris gave us a general idea of what happened to you. I suppose, he didn't tell us the whole story right?"

"Of course."

"So, do you maybe want to share what might really have happened to you?"

"Not really. But let me ask you this, why don't you look disgusted by the sight of my face like everyone else?"

"A person is a person, no matter how he or she looks, everyone should have a shot at being happy however they see fit." DJ said firmly. "That's what my mama always told me and I stand by it."

"Your mother sounds like a great person."

DJ felt even sadder in the sights of the former model. There was no mistake in the early morning that was bothering him more than anything else.

"I take it that was why you were swimming away from here huh?" Justin could see DJ's eyes start to water.

"It's much worse than that, doctor's say; she doesn't have much longer to live. And I'm staying here rather than being at her side to the end."

"I'm sure Chris knows the kind of pain he is putting you through keeping you here doesn't he?"

"He knows the whole story like he knows yours I'm sure."

Justin honestly for the first time since his face has been this way felt he knows someone whose pain is much greater than his own. Though they were only a few words, they had so much power and sadness that Justin could not relate to. He put the reason behind it because he was just and only does think about himself rather than others. That's where he got to thinking…

"Well, there is one thing I can say," Started the male model.

_Justin was only thirteen years old. His family lived with almost nothing. His father was his only parent since his mother ran off with a pimp many years ago to live the life of dreams. That left Justin's father to take care of six kids on his own. _

_He often could be seen doing one of three jobs in a six day work period. Sunday was always his one day off that he spent with his kids. It was hard, but each one had their own bedroom in the same house. His father was a plumber by day, a janitor for a hospital by night five days a week. On Saturdays he could be found working at a Wal-Mart a full 16 hours stock shelves from 8 a.m. till midnight. He was their best stocker, but it was the only day he would work._

_At thirteen he was discovered then and there by a modeling agent. Unlike Justin's family, he took after his mother in looks. Just like her, they were beyond beautiful. There was little you could do to their looks to alter or change how they looked and make them ugly. They made ugly things look better. _

_Within the week of being discovered, he signed to a contract worth nearly fifty grand a year. _

"_I'm promise dad; you will never have to work that hard again."_

_For a time, he wouldn't…_

_His dad was able to drop all but the plumbing job since it paid well working 6 days a week. Justin often would not be home for weeks but would have a teacher getting paid well to follow and teach him everything he needed to know for school. _

_Checks for about sixty percent of Justin's pay were sent to the rest of the family. With this, they were getting along just fine. They never had to worry. Things were great._

_Well…_

_After the year's contract had ended, Justin found himself with another contract worth several times more than he made before. It was well into the 3 hundred thousands per year, for the next 5 years. _

_It was then he was getting to thinking, he was making all the money on his good looks. He was the one that was earning it and his father said always trust your judgment over all others. His judgment right now was telling him that it was his money and he should do what he wants to it._

_Slowly but surely he began to spend more and more money on himself. Face altering operations and any slight flaw that he had, anything that made a person human, or just something you cover with makeup. It was what made him what was seen on TV in the first two seasons, only he was just a year younger at the end. He would be known as the hottest male teen all over the country, until he was no longer considered a teenager; or at least that's what they said in the magazines all over Canada. _

_Set with that in mind, he was soon sending less and less money to his poor family back home. Just before the season of Total Drama Island had started for the model, it had all come to an end. _

_He no longer sent them any kind of payment/ not even a letter was address telling them as to why he did this._

_Most of his brothers and sisters began to hate him for a better term of words slap his father in the face for all he had done for them. At this time, the effects of the economy had hindered jobs even over in Canada. More importantly, he couldn't find a job worth the pay he was getting for his second job or third job, or even close. The oldest son Kevin didn't have enough money to support two houses, but he could take him and the remaining kids under 18 with his own family just starting to grow. His father's income also made it worth it. So they were able to get along even without Justin's model money._

_After his loss on Total Drama Action, Justin had some downtime to relax before he had to head of the Asia for more tours and fame and sadly, his family long gone and left him no sign of where they were. He had taken surprise to see a new family that went by the Townsend's. It would be now that he would have to take a look through the internet as to how they were and where they were now._

"And when I finally found where my family was staying at…" But then Justin was broken off.

"Campers, or should I say senior campers; either way, take yourselves to the café for breakfast served by Chef. You will only have 20 minutes and then your first challenge begins!" Chris said excited.

"Looks like we will have to cut this short. Seems we need to try to eat that food to have any kind of strength to compete today." Justin said walking back to the campgrounds.

DJ however just stared out to the sea looking more depressed at the thought that he would be stuck here even if his team lost twice. But this prize, if she did hold on long enough, maybe it could save her. Now it would have to be the only thing that matters, it could be.

"Well, if I'm stuck here, I might as well try to win the prize to maybe save her. There's little time left, both ways."

He lazily got to his feet and walked back to the campgrounds.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

DJ walked in to see he was the last one inside. Only Bridgette and Geoff had yet to sit down and eat when he came in. Looking at his watch and seeing it was still so early, it had to be a huge change to see everyone alert and wide awake at this time of day. Remembering how it was twenty years ago, it was a major difference at how they were then and now.

Duncan and Courtney were matching glares at each other from each side of the table. Trent was stuck listening to Izzy talk and talk about things with Owen. He picked the wrong place to sit since they couldn't sit next to each other by the time they got their food.

Beth was getting attention from the likes of Cody and Ezekiel alike, though it was a struggle to get Ezekiel to say much of a word edge wise for the model. She really was trying to get to know him today over most of the single boys. Today was an Ezekiel day, due to the fact that he may very well be the first eliminated once again. She wanted to give all of them a chance, even him and Duncan after all Bridgette told her. But he still didn't seem so bad the on time she spent the day with his daughter and him a few years ago. She didn't even recognize him due to his attitude and look so, different from the bad boy and Mohawk nonexistent. He still had a joking side to him since he sent a clown that was bugging his daughter so much. Duncan then forced so many helium balloons tied to his feet he flew 30 feet in the air. How ironic they found out this clown, was a rapist on the run, so she thought. Did Duncan know something about that guy?

It was a very uninteresting breakfast since there was no where to run and not much to say. They all still had to get very use to not eating much, again; not to mention they will have to put up with Chris yet again.

"Teams meet me at the Cliff. I'm sure you know where that is this year. And bring your swimsuits." Chris said rather excited from the camp intercom once more.

No one look too thrilled about this, not even Owen.

**Confession cam**

**Owen**

"_Yeah, I remember doing that jump many years back, I got over my fear and felt great that I was able to make our first win rather easy. But the fear came back overwhelmingly. I'm pretty sure I can't do that jump again."_

**Duncan**

"_Courtney and Beth were the ones who did not do that jump last time and I'm sure they will have a hard time this time. All we have to do is talk DJ into doing it, but maybe it might be easier than I'm making it? It has been twenty years; they could have gotten over their fear of that."_

**Courtney**

"_I'm not doing that jump, it will be career suicide. Okay, I don't think I have much of a choice here. Be much worse to get eliminated first."_

**Beth**

"_I can do that jump now. On one of my vacations I jumped off this really big fall to try and get over my fears with my at the time boyfriend Orlando. He made me feel so brave those two years. Now, I feel like I can do almost anything."_

**DJ**

"_I'm not jumping."_

**End of session**

As they all walked up the cliff many chats were going on about what this new challenge might be. Katie was being pushed by Sadie as pretty much the whole 22 contestants conversed with each other on this one.

"There is no way Chris is having us do the same challenges over again." Heather started point blank. While many didn't like the idea of agreeing with her, on anything, they all sadly nodded.

"This might be on of those challenges that might you know, be like what we did in the past. You just have to add and few changes to it eh." Ezekiel added.

"Well what could be worse than jumping into a sea full of sharks?"

"Now that my face is this way I can't think of much." Justin started. "Except for the fact that my face is this way."

"There are many things worse than being ugly, like being a mime. Hey, maybe Chris might have us duel to the death with our worst fears?" So said Trent.

"I don't think that we could get anything worse than a possible defeat for Gwen than being underground." Cody said defeating Trent's idea. "Or Duncan's Celine music stand fear."

The chatter went on and on like this over and over. Ezekiel stood out from it all as he notice DJ, was the only one looking worried about the whole thing. This wasn't the look that he had with his problems with his mom, the look he had now was looking in the water. From what Ezekiel could see there was no sign of any sharks.

"You still don't want to do the jump big guy?" Ezekiel asked falling back to DJ as he was the furthest from the crowd.

"Well, even though I can swim, I still have a problem with the height factor. The lake is pretty deep and when you put Chris on the job, anything could happen next. He seems to put the worst for everyone in every challenge. I try not to worry about it most of the time when we were here, but if something kills me, I mean they can kill me; I can't be at her side when the time comes. And then there is the fact…" DJ started to smile a bit. "There is a chance I can save her still. She can still be put under that expensive treatment if I can win. She has no insurance since Canada is trying to become a new America."

"Yeah, what a bunch of hosiers those Americans are. Can't even get good health plan going."

"Dickweeds."

Both members of the opposing teams were able to share a laugh with one another. What was even better is Ezekiel was able to find two people to accept him. But, Ezekiel just had to ask…

"So what do you think with what I was accused of?" Ezekiel asked.

"At first I won't lie, it seemed as if you did it and it was all kinds of sick and wrong, but then when no evidence of you being in the room, or anywhere else, you still had me wondering. But since then I have met a man who works as a detective. I asked about the case and gave all the input I knew. He looked further on the internet and told me there is no way you did it. Courtney had to be lying with everything. How she got that girl to agree and say you did it and even why, that's what I don't get." DJ looked very puzzled in trying to think. This got Ezekiel into thinking of more dirt he found on Courtney in the past. Something he could not prove, but know indeed happened.

_It was a late fall day. Ezekiel had been driving a large truck since four in the morning two providence's over. Ezekiel had taken longer trips in the past. After he had officially graduated from high school he had gotten into farming more and more for a neighbor until he made it his full time job. _

_He was in his late twenties making a delivery to all places the Government of the same state where a certain CIT was now the Governor of. _

_What they delivered, were live animals so they could be promised fully fresh. It was now quite popular to do now in Canada, and it brought the farmers back in the game and made it, a more popular career choice. Some farmers even sold livestock to be kept as pets. Also, what some farmer couldn't raise in their area, they would purchase a few from another that did so trade could be more established. It often could be done in trade, or cash benefit._

_So this was a business Bridgette could never stand, However Eva in her high day, would use this religiously._

_Ezekiel had never made a delivery here before. He had to sign many paper just to get in. He brought in thirty chickens and 10 cows to make enough food for a benefit ball the governor was having in the next week. They needed the animals now and they knew these guys may have been a bit more expensive, but the animals were fed in a more old school way. Food these animals should properly eat. The aged the right way, so it was worth the extra buck._

_That was his life. But now it was time to get a look at Courtney's life._

_Though she had said she would put what she had done in the past it would seem as if that was not true in the least. _

"_Oh Roman!" _

_Ezekiel, all alone, could hear the rapid pounding behind a door he has to go through. So whatever had been going on and no, Ezekiel had never seen sex let alone done the deed, this would be his first time seeing it._

_Now, at this time, Courtney and Duncan are both still married and thought to be a happy couple. But Ezekiel got first hand what was really going down…_

_Courtney never stopped cheating on Duncan as she did in college. _

_The same problem still existed when it came to these two. Duncan, being the cop he was, in a city with crime somehow on the rise and too few good cops on the take, often would be pulling overtime. But most of the money he made into overtime was being set for his daughter and college. Because of this, Courtney was too lonely once more and though she promised herself it would never happen again, the same person who knew this secret then now knows even more._

_They quickly got dressed when the delivery boy made it to the room he was suppose to be in. Courtney didn't notice by looks that he was right from the start._

"_You, how much do you want?" She started._

"_What are you talking about eh?" Ezekiel asked._

"_Delivery boy, we all know that you know that if you know anything about me, you know that this isn't my husband." _

"_Yeah, but it's not because you're the Governor, it's because you are also with me in the Total Drama series when we were teens eh." _

_It was from there Courtney got everything. Only one of the contestants acting truly the Canadian stereotype and he was standing right in front of her. The only thing she was amazed and at the same time very distraught over at the same time, was that he was the one that knew, again. It was getting quite strange that she was getting caught by the same guy twice._

"_You know him?" so went the lover._

"_Unfortunately yes." She turned to the Hispanic man when a frown. Then, she was able to quickly turn the tables on Ezekiel into a set of eyes and burning rage._

"_If you know what's good for you, you will take the bribe and leave me be and never come back into my life again." She hissed._

"_I don't want your money eh. I just think if you are going to keep doing this, for the sake of your family, you know the one that you are suppose to have a husband and hopefully a few kids," Ezekiel did not know the family lives of any of the contestants so all he could do was assume. "That you would come clean. Maybe it will end, but you get to do what you want."_

_Courtney did take this and seriously thought about what she was doing. It was something she did want to free herself from, something that could make her feel at peace. She felt the need to end this with Roman and get back with Duncan, but then she would have to consider how lonely she would be. Roman was always there for her. Duncan with how hard he was working which by her thoughts he didn't have to but he would always say…_

"_You don't know what the future holds. Whatever comes I want to make sure I have my girl taken care of, period."_

_This, while admirable was also though to be foolish by Courtney's standards. She was a Governor whose popularity was on the rise. Each and every month or two there was something she was doing to better this place. Many thinking she should soon take on more power. _

_But, this could ruin everything; this could be the end of her career if she had a scandal like this, so she thought to herself. Many people ruin themselves on one mistake in life and if anyone knows Courtney, she believes she makes very little or none at all. After all, she hates to lose and hates to have anyone be in charge of her. So instead of planning on ending this, she was just going to use her political skills to convince him otherwise. If anyone know politics, that means to lie very well._

"_I think you are right Ezekiel. I am tired of living this life. Leave the papers you need here and I will talk to Duncan the very next chance I get. He is so busy working on some case he is hardly home. But I'll make it work. The guilt really does kill me."_

_The only truth in that state was that she was feeling the guilt but like the smart woman Courtney was, she knew Ezekiel most likely didn't concern himself with famous people all around anywhere. He'd never know that it was true. _

_Ezekiel did agree and eventually leave. That's when they got to talking again._

"_So, do you really think that we are going to stop here babe."_

"_Oh shut up and kiss me."_

_And so they got hot and heavy and disturbed no longer._

_Now, in the next few weeks even months Ezekiel whom yes, never did pay any mind to anything famous, he did however try to get a listen in one what was going on with Courtney's life. Mostly to see if she could live up to her word as she says she will do. All politicians should do so, so why not her?_

_As the time in the month's passed nothing seemed to come out. He talked to a few of his people as it seemed to be the case of maybe they hid it very well. But a few things did not add up to Ezekiel. He kept it to himself for the time being._

_It wasn't until fours years later… that's when she became the Prime Minister of Canada._

_Ezekiel just so happened to take the day off to listen to the speech. They didn't need him for much that day as it was, but when he watch the speech go on. He saw Duncan, though covered up and lacking a Mohawk, you could tell. But in her state of advisers he could tell. _

_Dressed up and fitted quite nice in a suit; his hair, very well done, but for Ezekiel, there was no hiding that face. That was the same man she called out the name Roman out in a passion of sex. That had to mean they were still doing this. This meant she never told. All the things were coming together. _

_Ezekiel, as naïve as he was had to walk back into his room, not even he was going to let the obvious happen here. His mother visiting him asked him as he went back into his room pen in hand._

"_Dear, what are you about to do."_

_Ezekiel, filled with anger and confusion, felt it was his right to now let Duncan in on the truth about his wife had to get down to business in letting him in on his wife. To be lied to all this time to the woman he vowed to love forever._

_To his mother, Ezekiel's face would change into a smile as to show nothing was wrong at all._

"_I just need to write a simple letter about a trip I'm going to need to take, that's all."_

_The door closed behind his back as he began to write._

Knowing those things and how the result came was more trouble than he thought that could ever be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Now that all were at the top of the cliff, the cast could be seen in their swimsuits and a Chris Mclean all dressed up as he use to be so many years ago. Hair was a bit grayer than it use to be. Looking to Noah in particular he grinned rather widely.

"Noah, you brought something to my attention yesterday that you guys might not but as in shape as you use to be. So I thought that maybe I'd come up for a challenge that could help you guys whip into shape just a bit more."

"But how is jumping off and cliff and making a hot tub going to help us do that Chris? Lindsay asked.

"Surprisingly, that would be a good question, if you were doing the hot tub part." Chris answered.

**Confession cam**

**Lindsay**

"_Oh, it was at this time I was getting really excited. I knew I could use the time I exercise three hours a day 5 days a week and be great at this challenge. I'm really worried about Owen though."_

**Courtney**

"_Great, the one guy we don't need in this challenge, and not only if he blows it for us, we can't vote him off for the next two lost challenges by our team."_

**Trent**

"_Well, if the big guy can do the dive once, he can do it again. It's the exercise part that really worries me."_

**Owen**

"_Well, here is the thing; I need these kinds of challenges to help out my goal this season. Even though I just got started, Izzy and I both agreed I need to stay in this as long as possible. I'll do my best and I will not quit."_

**End of session**

"But before I even get into that there is one problem. See Justin and Courtney, and I knew this in the beginning, should have been on the other teams." said Chris.

"What!" went most of the twenty two contestants.

"Yeah, and since no one wanted them, your two teams are still stuck with them. So Owen, Heather, chose a person of the opposite sex to join the other team. They can't be your first pick or Justin and Courtney."

**Confession cam**

**Duncan**

"_It was in the contract believe it or not. That's how I knew."_

**End of session**

After about a minute of thinking Chris broke it up and made them chose. Every guy wants right now to leave the team including DJ though he couldn't and no girl wanted to leave except for Courtney, who also could not do so.

"So Heather, who did you pick?"

"I'm going to have to go with the one guy who did not want to do any physical activity then and thus most likely won't do it now, Noah."

Noah said nothing and walked over to the other side. Cody on the other hand was about the scream. What he thought he was getting, now he is not.

"And now, what about you Owen? Who did you pick?"

"Well, I had to look at my team and who would help me to win today the least and sorry Beth, that's you."

"It's ok Owen." with that she went off to the other side.

"Wait, why pick her? She is in shape now." Courtney demanded.

"Yeah, now, but I'm thinking more long term for this move."

"Idiot!" She responded with anger. Owen took it with a grain of sand.

"Okay, now that that is over and done with I can tell you what each of you are doing. As I said, you will all be taking a dive down this monster cliff; it's shark free today folks. (Deep sighs could be heard all about.) What you will also need to do when you swim back to shore all on your own, you will need to take to good old famous 20k run around the island, all by yourself. Then you must make it back up the cliff and then the next teammate can go and do the same thing. If you cheat, we have cameras and we will know and all cheaters will be eliminated and forced into doing another season of this show next year. That's right when you are older. You have to love the almighty contracts."

All the moans and groans could be heard from each member of the cast. Not only would this be a long challenge that you had to rely on everyone, but would Katie really have to do this.

"And Katie, since you can't run on your own or swim really, you will not perform in this challenge and will be immune this one time from being eliminated. But someone else from your team will have to do the same thing twice. So think it over well guys.

"Well hey this is a good thing for us. Izzy is in great shape. You can do it babe right?"

"Uh huh! Oh yeah! I can pretend it was like that one time were we had to make out and run from those giant scorpions."

The cast mates, including Chris looked shocked at this.

"Oh relax; I and Owen had done it three times without making out. We thought it would be a challenge to do it blindfolded. And what better way to be blind?"

**Confession cam**

**Noah**

"_Yeah, did not need to picture that."_

**End of session**

"So now we will give you five minute to set your order. One more thing, captains go first."

The two teams huddled up together and made their orders after their respective captains. No drama was really set in this. If this was on TV, the faces of who was going where could be seen.

For the Old Timers (Owens' team) It went Owen, Izzy, Izzy (because that is just how she is.), Courtney, Cody, Tyler, Trent, Leshawna, Noah, Ezekiel and Lindsay.

As for the Golden Oldies (Heather's team) the order is Heather, Eva, Duncan, Sadie, Geoff, Beth, Justin, Bridgette, Harold, Gwen and DJ.

"Well then, are the teams ready to get this on!?"

"NO!" so went the mass response from everyone.

"Well, such a shame. Your challenge starts NOW!"

Heather immediately dived down to the bottom giving no signs of stress for her team. Owen on the other hand was getting some Shady looks for not jumping when he should.

"So are you going or not boy?" Leshawna said looking at him with an annoyed glare.

"Yeah, since we can't vote you off yet, you better not ruin it for the rest of us." Said the Prime Minister.

"Uh yeah, I know I did that back then but right after the challenge, the fear hit me like a ton of bricks, so you know, I don't think I can do it." Owen said with a small smile as his whole team started to push him over. Heavy as he was, ten people were going to get him over the ledge pretty easy.

Owen yells with fear of death as he was falling. Heather just rising up from the water was shocked to see three hundred pounds of Owen was about to land on top of her, which it did.

The hit plus the pressure of the water set her to shore like the sharks did the first time Owen took on this endeavor. Heather, not being as big as a shark could not take the head on blow and be conscious during the whole thing and was knocked out at sea.

Chef was near the beach saw everything and went to check out the girl to see if she was alright.

"I'm so sorry! Is she going to be alright!" chef just nodded and the large man went around the beach with a jog, he still had a 20k run to do.

Meanwhile up on the cliff.

"Hey Chris, since Heather can't compete, can't we just have someone go twice?" DJ asked the host.

"Sorry dude, you are just going to have to wait until she wakes up, if she does. The OT's (Old Timers) manage to get all eleven runners back here before that, well then you lose, that's all there is to it." Chris said with his oh so evil charm. The GO's (Golden Oldies) look down and depressed while all the OT's cheered in success. Maybe it was a good thing Owen didn't jump right away.

Meanwhile where the contest was going on, Heather was stuck knocked out.

Meanwhile, where the contest was REALLY going on, Owen had gone only one of the 20k run so far. He was now crawling on his knees trying to keep going. The vultures had come to watch this guy for what looked like to be his true swan song. They laughed and poked Owen with their claws. They were hungry and enjoy all the possible meat that could have from this one.

"Great Barrier reef, can't you birds go bother someone else? That's it; I'm not going to make it! Goodbye world!"

Owen laid flat on his back as he started to drift off into sleep unable to keep going. Before he could truly sleep the vision of his longtime girlfriend Izzy had appeared in the sunny sky. A giant Izzy appears in the sky and it starts to talk.

"Hey big O, I know you got more than that. You need to kick it in high gear and win it for the team. Come on big boy you can do it."

"But Izzy, I can't move anymore up there. And I'm so hungry I could eat anything right now."

"DJ is making lunch for the teams back at the cliff. Ribs sandwiches with extra barbecue sauce. One of your favorites."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the top of the cliff DJ could be seen handing out many different types of sandwiches with the middle aged campers all enjoying the food with happiness and soon to be full bellies.

"Man, it only takes one day of Chef's food to love DJ's half to death. It's a good thing you can't leave like on Total drama action." Duncan said in between chewing.

"And how, I wish you could have been chef this year." Sadie said as they all took it in bite after bite. Even Chris could be seen enjoying an egg salad sandwich.

"If Chef wasn't under contract to cook for your guys, I'd hire this guy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Owen had seen the vision of everyone eating without him which was true. Owen simply got to his feet and stood that for a minute. The vision of Izzy no longer then he just stared out into space until…

"GIVE ME MY RIBS!!!"

The yell was so loud it could be heard even on the cliff tops.

Owen sweated his legs tired, but for food he did not quit. The big guy wouldn't stop until he made it all the way through the 20k at top speed and up the hill. It took him two hours to do the first two. Then it took him another 3 to finish.

His legs taken a beating, he lands on the ground on his back panting heavily. The rest of the cast looked at him. When he was running up hill he looked like a boulder that wouldn't stop. Everyone got out of his way fearing for life including Eva.

"Oh God let me at those ribs!" He said in between breaths.

"Izzy told me that's what you would want." DJ said as he tossed the sandwich perfectly into the mouth of Owen.

**Confession cam**

**Gwen**

"_Who was expecting him to finish so fast? It took us almost the whole day to finish the last time; well, it did for those who were at the back of the pack."_

**Trent**

"_How did he know there was food up here?"_

**Harold**

"_Since Heather was knocked out it got me to thinking as to what out team should do. If we can't win, we might as we know who we are going to vote off."_

**End of session**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The GO's looked below to see if there was any sign of Heather getting up anytime soon. It didn't look good right now. That's when Harold started to speak.

"Hey guys, I was just thinking, since we can't vote off Heather, who would we vote off?"

The rest of the Golden Oldies did look at each other for an answer that none of them could come up with. They were all so lost as to vote off. Not too many problems with people in the crowd with their teammates; well there was one.

"The sooner I don't have to deal with you the better." Bridgette voiced up toward Duncan whom of course sides with Courtney in the relationship problems they have.

"I know that you have your views on that past, but that has nothing to do with the game. Duncan is the best player we really have when you look back at things."

"But he was shot in the chest and is athletically slowed down this time around. There is no way he can be as good as he was then."

"Hey you think I'm going to let you ruin this for me. This isn't about differences with me. This is about my girls' future which your friend says she won't support because of me."

Bridgette stumbled on that. She paused to realize even though she hates Duncan, would she be that cold that she wouldn't help her daughter go to school. That would be low.

"I'm, not sure I'd believe she would do that."

"Well believe it." Duncan said walking off in the other direction.

"Well, what say the rest of you?" Harold asked.

"It's going to be tough… but I think I'd have to vote off Justin." Beth said.

"What? Why me?"

"Because other than Heather, who else would have a good chance of ruining our team?"

Justin looked down with a sad expression, though it was difficult to gather through deformed face. Not too many people felt bad for Justin since they all knew what he did to Beth which is why she might feel more hurt about what he did, rather than anything that Heather ever did. Justin knew this and knew that she would be a problem for him through the whole challenge like Bridgette to Duncan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Time had passed and the sun had faded into night. Right as Izzy had finished her second turn, she immediately dived right back into the water, not taking a break to rest.

"That's just how the love of my life is." So called the leader of the Old Timers to the whole group."

Heather's problem hadn't improved in any way. Courtney had just rounded out her turn and Cody had just started to dive when sounds could be heard below the cliff. An unpaid intern was looking over Heather as she laid still. She finally began the stir with blurry morning vision. It took her a minute to adjust to the fact that it was now night.

"What, where am I?" asked Heather as she heard footsteps behind her that belonged to Cody.

"The game is still going, but there is no way your team can catch up now. I'm the 5th person up and you still have to go 20 kilometers to finish yourself. Then your whole team still needs to go." Cody finished and jogged off but not before saying. "Be lucky you are immune.

Cody was right; she was immune from being eliminated. That she was grateful for. But how lucky could she be to manipulate whoever of the remaining nine teammates still in the game when the team loses for the third time? She wasn't the same brat to think they would fall for getting rid of her again after more or less ruining the challenge for them. All she could hope was someone slipping up for the other side. That was the only hope she had.

Heather started to stretch along the ground to get ready. She exercised quite a lot, but never did a 20k before. No doubt Cody would struggle as well as Noah and Leshawna. There could still be time.

When off and running after a good ten minute stretch, she caught and easily passed the internet game maker and jogged at a pace that made it easy to keep give her team a chance to catch up.

"It doesn't matter if she passes me, no way will she win it for her team."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Heather is gone!" Yelled Harold whom was still awake after it being passed 11 at night. Most of the team had fallen asleep on the ground outside of Eva, Duncan, and Bridgette. The other team had all its members up and running considering there was a chance their turn would come. Later runners like Lindsay and Ezekiel were about to rest, but now they were all up and looking over to the cliff.

"It's about time." Eva said pissed off. "I was scared I'd be voted off early for no good reason like last time."

"Why? Everyone seems to agree with Beth on the Justin thing." Leshawna said with a yawn looking down the former model in his sleep.

"It's just, sometimes you can never be sure."

"Well that MP3 business was pretty bad Eva. You made the whole team feel unsafe. You may not have been the biggest of us, but you certainly scared pretty much all of us." Bridgette said with a frown.

"I wasn't scared." Duncan added.

Eva had her whole attention on Bridgette.

"You are still and traitor to me, so I'd suggest keeping away from me." Eva said darkly with death glares at the surfing goddess.

Bridgette not being the natural fighter that she is turned scared and tried to back off from Eva's advancing steps only to have Geoff suddenly conscious and in front of her wife, but he wasn't alone. Who else was there watching Geoff's back put her into a state of shock. It was Duncan.

"You know, I'm sick of all the letters you send to my wife and your threats, you really need to take a chill pill and deal with the fact that you and my wife had nothing going on. So why is she the traitor after the insane incident you took with her?"

Because your wife, yeah her, she was suppose to be in an alliance with me!" Eva shouted. Not only did the whole crowd wake up to her mighty yell, the all turned to Eva in shock.

"Is it true?" Courtney asked.

"Yes…" And then she began to explain what really went down between Eva and Bridgette in the first season of Total Drama.

_After the incident with Ezekiel and his sexist comments Eva needed to cool off so she decided to take out all of her pain out on a nearby tree. Bridgette also took her time to chill out and focus on the water. Being as she was, the look of the sea would always calm her. Sadly, this polluted lake would have to work. It wasn't quite as effective and the sounds of something getting hit was really getting on her nerves. She just had to get off her feet and see what was doing this._

_It was to her sad sight the Eva was clashing with a tree and she showed no signs of quitting. It killed Bridgette on the inside for the tree's sake. Even as intimidating as this girl was, she would have to confront her._

_She approached Eva knowing full well saying what she was going to say could provoke a massive beating, but it was for the trees._

"_Hey how would you like it if you were a tree and some girl was taking out your rage on you?"_

"_I'd most likely would do nothing. For I am a tree and I can't move to chase a human." Eva remarked back._

"_Well that still doesn't mean you can just walk around hitting any other plant life to. They are living things after all."_

"_But it's a tree, meaning that it can take the blows really without protest."_

"_Well why not hit a pillow or something?" _

_Eva show her what happened to a pillow she was hitting. The pillow did not fair too well after a few of Eva's hits sadly._

"_It's that kid. He thinks he's going to tell me I'm weak just because I'm a girl? I put up with that too much in life. I worked twice as hard as any boy I have ever known to be as strong as I am. So I'm sorry if a tree has to take the blow for my own issues right now."_

"_Well, why not just have us talk to the other boys about getting rid of him? And since you are such a strong competitor, you and I could maybe team up?" Bridgette suggested._

_Now Bridgette wasn't on for dark deals such as this, but at the time she though Eva was controllable if she had a friend in the game. Eva did agree that someone while not that strong, she was athletic enough to team up with. Her first choice would have been DJ, but he showed signs of fear of her already. Duncan looked like he had enough problems and Geoff didn't look like the competitor as she thought._

_Funny, he made it to the final six… _

_They both agreed to the plan and from that point on it would be an agreement to have them both in the final two and win Total Drama Island. _

_But it was a dream way too far off from impossible…_

_Eva's rage over an MP3 sealed her fate, though she didn't know it, she thought the whole camp voted for her, which included Bridgette in the mix. However, Bridgette was the only one that didn't and instead voted for Harold. She stayed true to her alliance although short lived as it is, a promise was a promise. _

_In fact throughout the whole camp Bridgette soundly fought for Eva to stay Geoff might have been to only other person not to vote for Eva. Duncan and Courtney didn't even give it a thought to change their minds. Katie and Sadie being one mind were in the same boat. DJ thought about it, but in the end decided it was best to put all his fears to rest. In the end on Bridgette's and Eva own votes only differed from the person whom was voted off second from the Killer Bass which happened to be who everyone expected it to be. _

_I Bridgette's case, she couldn't be too sad about it. She did everything she could to save her. It's just Eva never knew._

Since their time on Total Drama, Bridgette has tried time after time to convince Eva otherwise but nothing changed a thing. After TDA and everyone went their separate ways, whether that meant they went on to perform on more seasons or be shoved off to the side and back to normal life as Chris Mclean scored off more and more unlucky teens for as long as he could.

"And that's what lead to this. All these years, I didn't vote you off then. Other than yourself I may as well been the only one." Bridgette said sadly.

"Wow," Owen started. "If they were able to keep that up, I may have never won that Season."

"A lot of us might have not gotten as far as we did with an alliance like that put in place so quick." Duncan said.

"Heather's alliance was not even put into place until the second challenge." Beth said.

"So wait, you really did not vote for me after the Awake-A-Thon?" Eva turned to look at a tired Bridgette nodding over to Eva.

**Confession cam**

**Eva **

"_So much wasted anger over the years, all pinned on the wrong person… it makes me want to, but I can't, I…" She then starts to cry in her own hands for what was the first time in a long time. "I had many reasons to be angry, but this was not one of them. I know that now."_

_She then regains he composer and looks back into the camera with the same fierce Eva-like way._

"_If you think that does not make me tough, just wait, now I just need to point my rage at two other people. They are justified and I will make sure they don't leave this island happy. Believe it or not, Courtney is not one of them."_

**End of session**

It was then everyone seemed to be getting along quite a deal better but then once voice kind of ruined the whole reuniting, Heather.

"Hey there, you know Duncan it's your turn now."

Duncan just shrugged and went diving down as he was the second person to now go for the GO's. It would be a long race if it was this late. Most of the back runners who might have to wait another day to run like DJ, Lindsay and Noah were fast asleep and resting.

Heather was getting looks from her teammates over something she really couldn't control. And everything seemed to be going the way of the GT's. One can only wonder though how long that will last?

**So what will happen? With the Golden oldies down 1 to four how can the possibly catch up. **

**Who is Eva thinking she needs to get revenge on now? **

**And how will they all fair running the course. **

**And of course, what new things will be seen of the casemates past. How will they all meet up and reveal something new. **

**Tune in next time (which I hope will take not nearly as long of a time.) **


End file.
